It's the Earth
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: After the devastating WWIII, some the personified nations gave up their roles as countries to be reborn as humans with no memories of their past life to protect humanity, but can they really stay away from their pasts forever?
1. Chap 1: Piero's Vespa

I got this idea after seeing what the characters originally looked like and how their personalities were going to be, after checking out this stuff I got an idea.

Summery: After the devastating WWIII, some the personified nations gave up their roles as countries to be reborn as humans with no memories of their past life to protect humanity, but can they really stay away from their pasts forever?

Warnings: OOC moments, OC characters, all the nations are a bit different from their final character designs and personalities but they will return to normal slowly, cussing, possible yaoi and het

I own nothing but the plot and the of the names for characters

Pairings: unsure at the moment, am taking suggestions (Prussia/Hungary and France/ England are out of the question)

The character's new human names:

Italy- Piero (a very common name in Italy)

Germany- Klaus (something old yet still used)

Japan- Hiroki (he is sharing his name with his voice actor)

Prussia- Frederick (this is an easy guess)

America- Samuel (Uncle Sam ring a bell?)

England- Benjamin (Big Ben joke)

France- Jean (a common name, and his original name)

Russia- Alexei (a common name in Russia, also the name of the last czar's son)

China- Ling (VERY common name)

Romano- Luciano (a common name)

Spain- Giorgio (common name)

Canada- Albert (the French pronunciation is used, meaning the t is silent)

If you have a name for another country that you wish to see in this, please tell me in a review.

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter One: Piero's Vespa**

**

* * *

**

"_Must we do this? It seems like a bad idea…"_

"_What choice do we have? You saw what they were trying to do; they brutally murdered our fellow nations for their disagreement to peace. To prevent anymore deaths, we must do this." _

"_I hope this will prevent anymore world wars…" _

"_It better, because if it doesn't, shit's gonna hit the fan." _

"_We lost enough people and fellow nations, we don't need to lose anymore to pointless wars." _

"_Let us sign this now, so that we may end this suffering."_

"_Agreed." _

* * *

Piero Veneziano Vargas wasn't the best employee at work, nor was he the worst. He just happened to have a bad time trying to get to work on time after he takes his daily siesta.

Clothing is usually forgotten, since he sleeps naked, which has caused his employers to have to keep some extra clothing in the back for him. Usually this forgetfulness would cause him to lose his job, but his cooking skills are to die for so he is forgiven, but there have been a few close calls.

The Italian never really cared for work, but since he didn't go to college, his older brother was living somewhere else and his grandfather had left years ago, he needed a way to make a living and that meant he had to work in an Italian restaurant since he could only cook Italian foods.

But more importantly, he needed this job since after the third World War, jobs were hard to come by and so was trying to live in this current world.

The boy looked at himself in the mirror, frowning at his messy hair, an auburn color that he knew wasn't the right tone for him but it was his hair color and he was stuck with it. The little curl on the side of his head was present as always, almost unnoticeable at times, amber-eyes looked back at him in the reflection.

"Today is not a good day, vee…" He frowned, noticing the slowly swelling bump on his forehead from having fallen from his bed and onto the hard floor of the small flat he lived in by himself, aside from his cat Gino. Not only did he have a bump on his head but he had nothing for lunch and it was starting to rain, plus he only had a few minutes to get to work…

"VEEEE! OH NO!" Piero squealed and grabbed his jacket; luckily he had been dressed before, and stormed out the door, locking it. Almost falling down the flight of stairs, Piero found his old Vespa, still locked up to the radiator where he left it, and went out the door to the building his lived in. He frowned as he saw that it was down pouring right now.

Shoot, if he didn't make it to work on time today, he was going to be fired for sure! His boss was gonna kill and serve him in a Calzone for dinner, he just knew it! Damn the rain was getting harder and it was fogging up the visor on his helmet. At least traffic isn't so bad, Piero thought; hopefully he could make it in time with just a few minutes to spare.

However that little thought came to a sudden end. Piero pulled the breaks the moment he noticed a pedestrian trying to cross through a red light, but the sudden stop along with the conditions of the streets resulted in a horrible halt and the brunet was thrown from his Vespa and into a wall.

The last thing he saw was a figure running toward him, taking a picture.

"Found you."

* * *

"Okay, that's four now… shit, there's still some many more to find… still, at least I actually found another so that's good."

Piero opened his eyes; his head was pounding like a drum. Last thing he remembered was driving in the rain and some idiot getting in the way. He slowly sat up, wonder how he ended up in a bed, which wasn't his own…! He twisted his head around, looking around the room and took everything in.

The room looked like a bedroom, or at least one that wasn't used too often, seeing as the closet that was open had no clothing it in. It was filled with books, labeled with colorful sticky notes. There were four bookshelves, also covered in books with sticky notes. Bare walls had photos taped or pinned to it, along with maps with x markings on them.

Over by a desk with a computer on it was a man who was sitting in a rolling chair, the back was in front as he clutched it, chewing on a pencil as he reached out and wrote something down. From what Piero could tell, the man had sandy-blond hair and was wearing goggles as he sat at the computer.

He watched as the man mumbled to himself and then paused before turning to look at Piero and he smiled brightly, letting out a happy yelp. "He awakens!" The man cried and kicked the chair over to the Italian, spinning around until he faced the brunet and got right in his face.

Piero yelped as he watched the goggles the other wore move like camera lenses; their green-ish tone blocked the natural eye color of the other. "A-ha! Welcome to the world of the awake!"

"W-who are you…?" Piero shook, almost ready to scream and bolt out the door the second he was given the opportunity.

The other paused and laughed a bit, hitting a button on a wrist attachment he was wearing and the green-ish toned goggles shifted into clear glass, allowing Piero to see a pair of bright blue-eyes. "Yo! I'm Samuel F. Jones! Or at least that was my old name; my other name is Alfred, which you should be calling me by since that is my real name Feliciano!"

The brunet blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What? No, my name is Piero, not Feliciano. I've never heard of anyone with that name, you must have me mistaken."

Samuel's face fell and he sighed, sitting back a bit. "Shit, your memories are still locked up in your noggin." He tapped his chin. "Damn, that means you haven't realized the truth yet… course that means you haven't run into someone of your past or you haven't had a life changing experience…"

He clicked a button on his wrist device again and the goggles changed back to green and he moved toward his computer, mumbling to himself and writing something down. He then paused and got up, heading towards the door to the room and opening it.

"Kiku! He doesn't remember!" Samuel suddenly screamed down the hall, a moment later someone walked in. He was a small man of Asian decent walk in, he was dressed in the brightest looking jacket the brunet had ever seen, the lime-green hoodie was blinding and did not match the kaki shorts and stripped leggings the man wore.

On his head was a hat that looked like a kitty cat and he seemed to have a device strapped to his arm, red ear buds were attached to it and they dangled over the back of his ears. His eyes were such a strange shade of brown that it made the man look soulless, his black hair stuck out from under his hat.

What was most shocking about this person was that Piero felt he knew him from somewhere, he then noticed he got the same feeling as he looked at Samuel as well. He only ever felt this feeling when he looked directly at his older brother Luciano.

"Oh, that is too bad, but since he doesn't remember we may need to use our 'other' names." The Asian man mumbled and Samuel nodded. They then turned to Piero and the man bowed. "Greetings, I am Hiroki, Honda Hiroki."

Piero nodded and bowed as well. "I-I'm Piero, ciao vee~." Hiroki and Samuel both blinked at the vee and turned to one another, mumbling softly to one another before looking back at Piero.

"Would you like to have some dinner with us? The weather is horrible out there and the traffic reports say it is not safe to drive." Hiroki spoke and Piero felt a small bit of relief, for a moment he forgot about his job and since it isn't safe to drive, which meant it the restaurant was closed.

"Umm, sure, if it's not too much trouble…" He got out of bed and winced, his foot hurt. Looking down, he noticed it was bandaged up a bit. "What happened?"

"Oh!" Samuel exclaimed and frowned, biting his lip. "That was me, I was trying to get out of the rain and you almost ran me down with your bike. You swerved and crashed, luckily you only hurt your foot. I took ya in since it was my entire fault and…" He mumbled something before turning towards the door.

"Welp! Let's see if Gil- Frederick has finished dinner yet!" He rushed out the room and left the other two behind.

Hiroki sighed and turned to Piero, helping him up. "Please forgive him, he doesn't always think before doing things, Piero-san."

"I can tell, say, you look really familiar, have we met?" The Japanese man jolted and his face went blank before he shook it.

"No, we have never met. Now, let's get you downstairs." The two walked downstairs, Piero took everything in. The house was rather large but old, there were patched up cracks and whatnot on the walls, the white caulk clashed with the ugly floral wall paper. Houses like this weren't uncommon; it was rare to have a new house, which was only for the rich nowadays.

Downstairs there was a living room with an old flat screen TV, the news was currently on. The living room had a few couches and one reclining chair, a coffee table was placed in the middle. There were maps on the walls and even more books were in the living room. Across from the living room was a small dining room with only a basic table that was set for four.

On the wall that connected the living room and dining room, along with being in front of the stairs, was a door that leads to the outside, it was covered in different typed of locks. This meant this was one of the old houses that you had to have connections to get.

Suddenly a loud yell was heard from the kitchen and a figure came out and into the dining room. He was holding his hand and shaking it. "Fuck! I need a band-aid!" He ran past the two other men and went over to the living room, going over to a bookshelf and removing a small red case with a white cross on it.

Opening it, he removed a band-aid and applied it. Piero took this time to study the man. He was very pale with pale-blond hair that looked almost white, thought it didn't seem to fit him from what Piero thought. He had piercing blue-eyes, again something that didn't fit. His dress was horrible, he wore beat up sneakers and pants with more holes in them then Swiss cheese. His shirt was faded and has looked to have been stitched up a couple of times.

The other paused after putting a cover on his wound and looked at Piero, rushing over and suddenly hugging him tightly. "Feli! Mein Gott! You're here! Oh danke, danke Gott you're here to make my totally un-awesome world just a little bit brighter!"

Piero blinked in confusion until he was let go and looked at the other, this must be Frederick. "You have me mistaken; my name is Piero, not Feli or whatever." Boy, these people were really weird.

Frederick paused and frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Shit, it's just like West… I'm guessing he hasn't woken up yet." He spoke to Hiroki who only nodded. "Damnit, I thought he was gonna remember." He suddenly started to cough harshly into his hand and looked at it after he finished.

"Blood?" Samuel asked, having walked out of the kitchen. Frederick shook his head, a pitiful smile on his face.

"Thankfully not tonight, the medication is doing its job." He walked back into the kitchen, saying dinner was just about ready.

Piero blinked and looked at Samuel and Hiroki. "What's going on?"

"We'll tell you when the time is ready, for now, let's just eat dinner." Samuel smiled, it was also pitiful and it hid something.

TBC

* * *

This is the start; you'll get a better understanding for everything next chapter.

Character descriptions and personalities:

**Piero**: A twenty-year old Italian who moved to New York to get into Julliard, but he didn't have the money to attend. Currently he works in a restaurant to make a living. He lives by himself with his small cat Gino. Piero has horrible nightmares when sleeping without a light source, his nightmares confuse him and he either wakes up screaming or crying. He is usually a happy boy who would rather paint and relax then work, but since he was a child, he has always felt that the whole world is not suppose to be the way he sees it, that this is not the life he should be living.

His father died before he was born and his mother abandoned him along with his brother Luciano at their grandfather's place in Rome.

He was born a few years after the devastating World War III, a war that slaughtered many people, left nations in ruins, and actually removed certain nations in general. Piero fears the world and wishes to live in a world of peace, and to find his place in the world.

His middle name is only known to his brother, he refuses to ever allow anyone else to speak it due to it being special to him for some reason, his brother is the same with his own middle name.

Next chapter: Piero discovers something strange about these three men he has met and why he feels comfortable around them. Also, who is that strange blond who he keeps seeing?

Next chapter you will learn about Samuel and possibly Hiroki and Frederick.

Please review.


	2. Chap 2: Frederick's Glove

Here is chapter two. By the way, I've decided to add in minor previews for the next chapter, this way you'll get a bit of a better understanding of the story.

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Two: Frederick's Glove**

* * *

The dinner Piero had with Frederick, Samuel, and Hiroki had to be the most confusing he had ever had. First, the food was a weird mix of German, Japanese, and American. Second, they all talked as if in codes, saying the weirdest things to one another and always turning to glance at Piero, giving him smiles that sent shivers down his spine.

It was extremely unnerving how uncomfortable and yet comfortable he was around these three. And it was starting to piss him off how much these three seems familiar, as if Piero had known them at some point in his life, yet he had never seen them before in his life.

After dinner, Samuel had left to check out something in his room, leaving Piero with Hiroki and Frederick who were looking at him. "Vee…" He bit his lip and Frederick looked like he wanted to smile.

"Damn, this is gonna kill me, he looks so much like _him_ that's it's scary. However, his hair and eyes are a different shade."

"Frederick-san, shush. He doesn't know about _him_, he has to learn on his own, just like the rest of us." Hiroki spoke softly, watching Frederick toy with a device he wore on his arm that connected to a glove he wore on his right hand, metal studs were attached to the finger tips that ran down his fingers to a large, thick plate on the palm of his hand.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking, what is that?" Piero finally spoke and caught the other's attention.

The German grinned a bit and held up his hand. "Oh this? It's my glove, I use it to repair machinery and also to pick locks and whatnot, it's a crafty little device that Hiroki made for me. He's got one too."

Hiroki pointed to the device he had with the ear buds. "They pick up sounds at different frequencies and distances, very useful if I need to hear something from far away."

"Yeah, and Samuel's got his goggles. They're his only way to see since he's practically blind. He uses them as telescopes, microscopes, kaleidoscopes, and of course regular glasses, oh! And they have night vision! Totally awesome!" Though they both seemed excited to speak about their items, they were forcing themselves from saying what they actually use them for.

"Wow," Piero smiled, "why did you make those?"

"Because they are protective items for us who are… different from other people, we need them to complete something." Hiroki stated, hoping that Piero wouldn't read into what he said. Now was not the time, Piero needed to be fully awakened for him to learn the truth.

* * *

That night, Piero was told to sleep in Frederick's room, since he was the only one with a large enough bed for two. Samuel had locked himself up in his room; the loud clicking of fingers on a keyboard could be heard, along with a loud groan. Boy, that American sure was loud, Piero thought has he put on a shirt Hiroki let him borrow, it had a cute little kitty on it which made Piero smile.

Oh no! Gino was all alone, but Piero was smart enough to leave enough food and water for his sleepy little kitty when ever he was out. He sighed in relief and finished getting dressed in Frederick's bathroom, but noticed something in the mirror. His hair seemed a little darker then normal, was it the light?

He shrugged it off and exited the bathroom, finding the blond German on his bed, reading an old book. Blue-eyes glanced up and looked at the Italian. "Yo, ready for bed?" Piero nodded and Frederick moved a bit to allow the other in and under the covers.

Piero watched as the other put the book away and looked at a picture he pulled out of a drawer. He mumbled something in quiet German before placing the picture away and turned off the lights, leaving the room with only the dull, orange light from the streetlamp outside the window.

Immediately, Piero tensed up and wanted to ask Frederick to turn on the side table light, but he felt that would be a bothersome thing to do so he just closed his eyes and snuggled close to the German man.

His dreams started almost immediately, but Piero noticed they were different this time. They weren't of a large mansion with strange people inside of it, nor were they of a blood soaked battle field. Tonight, it was of a dock in Venice where he stood, looking out at the water and spotting someone next to him.

It was a white haired man; he couldn't see his eyes due to a shadow from his bangs. He looked so familiar, like he was an important man from Piero's life, no, from his real life, a life that Piero felt was better for him then this one he was currently living in.

He felt his lips move, as if talking to the other. He could only hear the waters of the Venetian canals flowing and hitting the docks and gondolas. He could tell the other was speaking to him but Piero couldn't hear anything. Suddenly he began to walk towards the other, only to be held back by arms.

Turning, Piero saw more shadowed faced figures, this time it was a man with long, blond hair and another with short blond hair and glasses. He felt that he knew these men too, but he noticed that Venice was gone, replaced by an empty room. He looked around and spotted Luciano, tied up on the floor.

He called out to his brother but, again, was unheard. He saw an Asian man who was kneeling, he too was tied up and his head was lowered, preventing Piero from seeing him. But ahead, there were two figures that stood before another figure, one reading a piece of paper; his blond bangs shielded his eyes.

The two figures on the ground were the white-haired man, only he wasn't wearing the clothing he wore in Venice, but rather an old military uniform, one that the German army wore during the Second World War. The other man, Piero felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at him, his head lowered, blond bangs shielding his eyes that Piero felt in his heart were a lovely shade of blue.

He heart went out to this blond German soldier, he could see small tear falling from his eyes and onto the floor as the other man read from the paper.

"_No."_

The thumping of metal alerted everyone and they turned to a tall man, a scarf wrapped around his throat and a metal faucet pipe was in his hand.

"_No!"_

He walked over to the white-haired man and smiled evilly, saying something before bringing the pipe down.

"_NO! Pru-!" _

"Wake up Piero!"

Amber-eyes opened wide and Piero looked into red-eyes that showed worry, only to blink and now see the eyes as an unfitting blue. Frederick was looked at him, worry all over his face. "Piero, are you alright? You were having a nightmare and talking in your sleep."

Piero stared at him before clinging to the German. "He was gonna kill him! He was gonna kill him with that pipe!"

Frederick hugged him close, petting his hair. "Who was going to kill who?" He asked, glad that Piero could not see the expression of fear and anger at who he knew very well was the one with the pipe and who was going to get hit.

"I-I don't really know… one was a tall man with a scarf and the other had white-hair…" Piero mumbled into Frederick's chest, clinging to him tighter as he thought about what could have happened if he hadn't been woken up. His dreams were always like this when he slept in the dark, he would see some historical looking setting and someone getting hurt or killed.

The worse was a dream where he saw a child dying in a battle field, the white-haired man was there too. He wasn't in a lot of the dreams, only a few, most of the dreams Piero could remember involved a man with slicked backed blond hair, those dreams usually started out nice until something horrible happened.

Those were the dreams he could never forget, all the other ones would either become hard to remember or just disappear from his mind in general.

"It's just a dream, don't get upset F- Piero…" Frederick replied, still petting Piero's hair. After ten minutes the boy dozed off, luckily Frederick had kept the light on after he woke up.

He looked down at the sleeping boy and frowned. "Feli, you're bottling up your memories… we need to find what will awake you before you go insane…" Reaching over, Frederick pulled the picture he had from the drawer and looked at it.

It was an old black and white image, taken from a book. It showed a few soldiers who were smiling, two of them stood out the most. One was smirking and flipping off the camera, the other looked slightly annoyed. His blond hair was slicked back and he was taller then the other who had his arm around his shoulder.

"West…"

* * *

"Your Vespa still works, just be careful, alright?" Hiroki spoke as he stood outside of the house he and his friends lived in.

"Okay, I'll be careful Hiroki. And thanks for fixing it up for me and letting me stay." Piero smiled and hugged the Japanese man, feeling him squirm a bit. When the Italian pulled away, Hiroki covered his face with his hat, which looked like a frog.

Samuel chuckled at this. "Don't mind him, the guy isn't too use to affection of any kind." He looked at Piero and a serious expression came to his face. "Listen, you're important to us and we can't have you get hurt. If you have any issues or strange things happening to you, don't hesitate to come to us."

He then handed Piero an old book. "Read this book, it will help you understand who we are a bit better, and who you really are as well." Piero blinked and looked at the book, it was old and pages were marked by yellow sticky notes. How odd that these people had so many old books when everyone else just downloaded reading material or used the internet.

"What do you mean?" The smaller boy asked, looking at Samuel but noticed that Frederick walked over and tapped the blank cover of the book.

"Just read the marked pages and study the pictures, just bring this back when you finally understand the truth." He was so serious that it sent a small shiver down Piero's spine and he nodded.

"Si, I'll do it when I get home. Ciao!" He got on his Vespa and headed down the street. Samuel watched him leave, adjusting his goggles a bit before looking at his friends.

"What do you think will awaken Feliciano?"

Hiroki shrugged. "Possibly that book, it's what woke me up when I saw that picture of all of us. Who knows though, maybe he needs to see someone…" His brown-eyes glanced at Frederick who swallowed a lump in his throat, clutching a bit of his shirt in his fist. "You know something we don't know, am I right Gilbert-san?"

Frederick, Gilbert, bit his lip and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the ground. "He woke up screaming, he was yelling no. I heard him speaking in his sleep; he was talking to me, asking about… Holy Roman Empire, I don't think he knew what he was talking about. Then it seemed to change, he went quiet but I could see distress on his face before he screamed. He told me that he saw someone about to hurt someone with a pipe."

"He dreamed about the surrendering of the Axis to the Allies…" Samuel, Alfred, frowned. "His dreams, I think he might have the worse ones. I could tell when he was sleeping in my room; he was shifting, mumbling to himself. I think he dreamed of what we... gave up."

Hiroki, Kiku, bit his own lip. "He needs to wake up, before he goes insane from his dreams. We need to find everyone before it's too late, what we have done… it didn't help at all."

The three looked at one another and nodded.

* * *

Piero drove through the city, his mind on both the road and on the events that took place last night and this morning. Those three seemed familiar, and yet he had never met any of them in his whole life.

He came to a stop at a light and sighed, glancing around a bit until he noticed someone sitting against a wall, he wore a heavy looking jacket and he seemed to be looking down. In his hands was a sign that only showed what looked to be a picture of the Earth, a question mark in the middle of it and the words 'Where are they?', what did that mean?

Through the visor of his helmet, Piero could barely tell what the man's face looked like, but he seemed familiar, he could since that he knew this man better then how he felt with the other three, his brother, and sometimes his boss.

Before he could question the feeling any further, a loud honk brought him back and he realized the light changed. He drove off, never noticing that the man at the wall was watching him, blue-eyes trained only on the red Vespa until it was out of sight.

TBC

* * *

That's it for chapter two; more characters will appear in the next chapter.

Characters descriptions and personalities:

Samuel: a 19 year old American who was abandoned years ago, he barely remembers his parents. He is extremely near sighted and can't wear any glasses except for the goggles that Hiroki created for him. He has no job and tends to steal food if he needs to. He lives in a house in New York with Hiroki and Frederick. He hates his past as a human, seeing as he had been moved from foster family to foster family.

He ran away when his last family took him to see Washington D.C. There he regained his memories of being the United States of America after seeing the Declaration of Independence, but due to the rapid regaining of memories, he passed out. Two days after being submitted to a hospital, he escaped in order to find the other eleven nations who signed away their nationhood.

Samuel, as a human, was similar to Alfred but he did not have Nantucket nor did he have Texas. His eyes use to be grey until he gained his memories, which restored him to his rightful form as a nation, though he is still a human until he can gather everyone up. Like Piero, he suffered from nightmares, the only ones he can remember was 9/11 and when Arthur surrendered to him due the Revolution.

He is extremely intelligent when it comes to computers and research, along with history, he is also very cocky. He is also an expert thief who steals any evidence on the personification of nations. Right now, he is trying to find a way to awaken Arthur, Benjamin, who he has found.

Hiroki: a 21 year old Japanese man who came to America after he saw his human father rape his mother. He is an expert hacker and has hacked bank accounts to obtain money for himself and his friends. He also enjoys building devices and whatnot in his spare time. Hiroki enjoys calm moments, anime, manga, salted food, and hats which he tends to wear a lot.

He woke up when he met Samuel who took him in and showed him a book that was stolen from the Library of Congress, where he saw a picture of himself sitting with a few other nations, shortly before World War III broke out.

Hiroki is very similar to Kiku, though he is a little more outgoing and wears strange clothing. He has no job either and is the one who rewired the house to function. His room in the house is filled with pictures of manga characters. He is a pervert as well. He also suffered from nightmares; his worse were his betrayal to Yao and the bombings of his land.

Frederick: a 23 year old German/ Prussian who left Germany to find his brother after finding an old war book with a picture of himself and Ludwig inside. He is actually more mature then his former self but can still be an ass-hat who is very self-centered. He woke up when he found that picture, shortly afterwards he was reunited with Gilbird who he stole from a zoo in Nuremberg.

He has yet to return to being an albino due to having not reunited with Ludwig yet, who he hasn't been able to find. Frederick is similar to Gilbert, but Frederick is dying of cancer, and he can only stay alive once everyone meets up again. His cancer is his human equivalent to him being a retired nation, needing support from his brother.

Frederick is very protective of Samuel and Hiroki; he doesn't want to lose them since he has no one else in the world. Now that he has met Piero, he is determined to awaken Feliciano before it's too late; he is also the only one who believes that Ludwig, Klaus, will be the one to awaken Feliciano.

He is looking for the time capsule that he and the other eleven nations hide before they died and were reborn thirty years ago. He is a master thief and uses his glove to break locks. His nightmares are of Ivan, the death of Fritz, and the day he was separated from Ludwig.

Preview:

"_His name is Benjamin. I meet him at the library, he doesn't talk. He told me he refuses, but he's never told me why." _

"_You mean to say that this whole time, all these books contain evidence that these… person-nations exist? How is that possible, and how am I even involved?" _

"_You're getting close to finding everyone, there are still four more." _

"_Wake him up! He'll go into a seizure if you don't stop this fucking experiment!" _

"_You need to stop and think Alfred, what could possibly wake him up?"_

Next chapter: Piero reads the book and is left confused, but intends to help the others with their mission, even though he barely remembers the past. The man on the street continues to watch Piero and Luciano appears after Piero gets into some trouble.

Please review. No, seriously, please review, I want to know how I'm doing with this story.


	3. Chap 3: Samuel's Goggles

Here is chapter three, this time I'm bringing in a bit of an explanation behind the war. And I made a mistake in the preview last chapter, but it's fixed in this one, I counted something wrong.

Also, since it would take way too long for all the nations to reunite, I decided on just the twelve nations mentioned in the last chapter, especially since they are so easy for me to write for, plus I have plans for them already.

Now, on the subject of pairings, the only one that I've officially decided on was Germany/ Italy, mostly because I never write that pairing anymore. I noticed a few people want US/UK and some don't, I'm not really sure I want to have that pairing in this myself since I don't want to piss any of my readers off. I kinda want to have Prussia/ America, but that's just me.

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Three: Samuel's Goggles **

**

* * *

**

_For the future leaders of the nations with no representations: _

_It was so sudden, and yet, it was also something that could have been avoided all along. _

_On the 100__th__ anniversary of the day World War I was declared, Israel attacked his neighbors. Two hours later, North Korea killed South Korea and himself in a failed/ successful nuclear bombing. _

_The former Axis and Allies teamed up to stop the Middle East from ending up in the same condition as the Koreas. But some of the South American nations attacked their neighbors, provoking Mexico to attack America's south. _

_World War III broke out in just a matter of days, and after four years, the war ended with no winners. Many people were killed, and many countries were wiped off maps. North Korea, South Korea, Israel, Pakistan, Iraq, parts of India, parts of China, parts of Russia. Argentina died, same with Chile and Mexico, along with Panama and parts of Brazil and a few other nations. _

_The United States of America, Canada, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the Kingdom of Spain, the Republics of Germany, France, north and south Italy, and Russia, the State of Japan, the People's Republic of China, and the former Kingdom of Prussia held a secret meeting after the war ended. _

_They signed a special document, stating that with their deaths, they would prevent anymore major wars. They were world powers; their deaths would stop anymore destruction. Their people would continue to live in their nations; their neighbors would take on partial power over the nations. _

_The twelve signatures were placed on the document and buried in a disclosed location. _

_The next day, all twelve of them vanished. No trace was found of their bodies, the leaders of each nation decided to protect the establishments the nations called home, just incase of their return. The nation of America had left specific instructions to the alien of Roswell, known as Tony. Tony refuses to speak about them._

_It is unclear as to the whereabouts of these nations, who knows if they have been reborn yet or not. Whatever the case, they need to return to repair the nations they left behind. _

_-The President of the United States of America_

There are thirteen copies of this document; the thirteenth copy was stolen two years ago. It currently resides in a folder in a broken down home in New York, the folder reading 'National Documents for Us' on it.

* * *

When he got home, Piero made dinner for himself and Gino after he had taken his siesta. He didn't have work today so he was happy about that. He sat at the small table in his kitchen and looked at his cute, little tabby that was eating his food in a happy fashion.

"You would not believe what I went through last night Gino." Piero smiled softly, speaking Italian to his cat. He only spoke his natural tongue when he was with Luciano and Gino.

"I made a few friends, I think. They were nice but really strange." He took a bite of his re-heated pizza and glanced over at the old book that he had placed on the table. He reached out and picked it up, looking it over.

It wasn't like he had never seen a paper book before, but they were so old and only used for business and research nowadays. He opened it up and flipped through the pages, however he paused a moment when he landed on the first marked back.

There was a head on the page, reading 'The United States of America' on it. Weird, Piero thought, is this a history book? He turned the page and looked at a picture, it was of a photo from some event that took place years ago, but in the back ground, by some older men and whatnot, was a young man.

The photo was in color and the quality was poor, but Piero was still able to see the man in the picture. He looked an awful lot like Samuel, only he was wearing an old bomber jacket and glasses.

A caption under the picture did not tell who he was, but Piero felt like he knew him, he looked so much like Samuel that is was scary, especially since the picture was taken in 2010. That was over thirty years ago! Was he a relative of the American?

Piero moved to the next mark, seeing that it said Japan. Just as with the picture of the Samuel-look-alike, there was an image of a few people and a man who looked like Hiroki, only the photo had him dressed in what looked to be a naval uniform. The photo was dated to be 1940.

"What the hell..?" He questioned and closed the book. No way, what is going on? Those photos are old, very old, there is no way that Samuel and Hiroki could be that old! It was impossible!

What did this mean? Did this have something to do with what they said; when they said that this would answer who they were, who _he_ was? Piero looked at the book and opened it again, this time to flip through it. There were only a few marked pages, only four.

He saw the first two, but went for the last one. It was on the very last page and there was a folded sheet of a paper taped to it. Piero removed it, opening it up and started reading.

_Piero, this is Samuel. _

_I'm sure by now you're as confused as all hell by this book, believe me, Hiroki was the same when I showed him that picture in the Japan section. Heed my words, for they are true, these people in the images are actually us. I've spent five years gathering books and research, proving that we are real. _

_I'm sure that the picture didn't trigger your past memories to awaken, you need something else to do that, but that image is a start. Meet me at Jean's Bar this Friday, it's the bar with the rose sign. I'll explain as much as I can._

The Italian blinked and looked at the note before flipping to the other marked page, the one he skipped over. His eyes widened and he dropped the book, he felt as if his heart stopped as he stared at the picture.

There, standing in front of the Fascist Italian flag, wearing a military uniform, was himself.

* * *

Alfred sipped on the soda he was given by Jean Bonnefoy, the bartender and owner of Jean's Bar. He had been coming here for almost a year and Jean never kicked him out due to the nice tips that Alfred gave him.

His goggles focused over at someone who sat in a lonely corner, sipping on some ale. He looked at the man who sat there, his blond hair was flatted down on his head, his eyebrows were thin, but his eyes were still that vivid green they had always been.

"Samuel?" Alfred blinked and turned to look at Piero who was standing next to him, holding the book in his hands. "You said to meet you here…"

"You saw the pictures, didn't you?" Piero nodded and Alfred motioned for him to sit down. "Jean, a soda for my friend here."

Jean looked at him and nodded. "Fine, but you better be able to pay your tab for this month."

"Yeah, yeah." He turned to Piero and looked at him. "You want to know why we are in those pictures." He spoke in a statement form, rather then a question form.

"Si, I need you to tell me what is going on, who you really are."

Alfred sighed and took a sip of his drink. "You really want to know?" He got a nodded, meaning for him to continue. "I'm the United States of America, I'm the personification of a nation."

Piero only looked at him and frowned. "What? No, be serious with me Samuel." He stated just as Jean placed the drink in front of him and walked away.

"It's true, I really am America, or at least I use to be until I signed a contract. My real name is Alfred, Hiroki is Kiku, and Frederick is Gilbert. They too are former nations. We are the only three we know who have woken our sleeping memories and now we are gathering everyone else who signed away their nationhood so that we can destroy the contract."

The Italian only looked at him, confusion was written all over his face. "Be serious, what is really going on? How is there some guy in this book that looks like me?"

"I am being serious, and that picture is of you, only you when you were Feliciano, the nation of Italy." Alfred took the book and flipped through it, stopping on the picture of the Italian soldier. "This is you during World War II, you were part of the Axis Powers with your brother, you're the northern half and he's the southern half, and there was Japan, Prussia, and Germany."

Something flashed in Piero's eyes at the mentioning of Germany, his eyes went from amber to brown but returned to normal. "You're insane Samuel, I think you've been reading too many books, vee~." Piero stood up but the blond grabbed his hand and sat him down.

He forced Piero to look at him and he removed his goggles, revealing his blue-eyes. "They use to be grey. They were grey even after I gained my memories; it wasn't until I found…_ him_ that they changed to their natural color of blue." Piero had seen which direction that Alfred's eyes glanced to and noticed the blond man in the corner.

"His name is Benjamin. I meet him at the library, he doesn't talk. He told me he refuses, but he's never told me why." Alfred sighed.

"How did he tell you if he doesn't talk?"

"He wrote it down. Benjamin… he's like us as well, he's a nation who signed the contract. His real name is Arthur Kirkland; he was the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. He was also one of the most important people in my life, he is… was my best friend and I never told him that..."

Piero saw the sadness in Alfred's eyes and watched as he pulled a picture out from the pocket of his jacket. It was a beat up old photo, but it was in color. The picture contained two males, one was Benjamin, Arthur, and the other was… "This is you." Piero looked up at Alfred who nodded.

"This was me shortly before the war, I was visiting him and we got our picture taken by a man in a park." The Italian looked at the photo; Alfred had Benjamin in a headlock while the Brit looked ready to complain, his face blushing as Alfred grinned. "I've had this picture since I opened my time capsule that I gave to a dear friend of mine. Tony and Mr. Whale had held on to all my old possessions, but not even they have what I need to fix everything."

"What would that be?"

"The contract."

* * *

The lights were flicked on and Alfred stepped inside, Piero following. "Frederick and Hiroki aren't here, which isn't surprising. Hiroki's looking for China and Frederick is looking from his brother." Alfred stated, using the alternative names around Piero to keep him from being more confused then he already is.

Piero nodded and followed Alfred into the living room. "All these books are my evidence of us nations existing. They contain photos and information that help with my research." Alfred stated as he motioned to his bookshelves.

"You mean to say that this whole time, all these books contain evidence that these… person-nations exist? How is that possible, and how am I even involved?" Piero looked around. "Well, aside from you thinking that I'm 'North Italy.'"

"You _are_ North Italy. And all these books have photos that either we volunteered to have taken or we were caught in them by accident. Flip through any of them, all the marked pages show us in the pictures. There are eleven people I've been searching for, I've found five of them so far, six more remain."

"Who have you found and who remain?" Piero asked, walking over to a shelf a picking a book off a shelf randomly.

Alfred walked over to a map and pointed at different countries. "Japan, the former nation of Prussia, England and France, only Japan and Prussia remember. The others are Canada, Spain, China, Russia, South Italy, and Germany. I think either South Italy or Germany may trigger your memories."

"Why those two?" Piero asked as he sat down.

"South Italy was your brother, he means a lot to you even though you were separated as children for a long ass time. Germany… he was your best friend and your lover." The Italian's eyes widened at this, what did he mean by… lover? Piero wasn't really sexually attracted to anyone; he didn't even really have an interest in women, so how could he have loved a man?

"Are you serious Samuel?" Piero looked at him. "How was I in love with this… Germany?"

"I dunno." The blond shrugged. "He found you in a tomato box during WWI and he took you as a prisoner but he tried to get rid of you because you were kinda… useless. But you stuck by that guy for years, even after WWII when you had royally screwed the guy over by joining the Allies.

"You two were good friends, and he had developed feelings for you, but from that Gil-Frederick told me, they confused the hell out of Germany. He tried to marry you on your first date with him. He ended up passin out and chose to forget the whole thing."

Piero looked at him, thinking hard on all that. It sounded familiar, a blurred thought… memory? appeared in his mind, a tall man in a green uniform, a black and metal cross around his neck. A small, nervous smile on his blushing face, Piero was curious, was he really thinking about this nation or were his thoughts making the images up?

He sighed and looked down at his lap. "I don't know if what you say is real, but I think I might be able to help you as best as I can. I don't really believe that I'm this 'North Italy' character you claim me to be, but I can help you find your friends."

"I'd feel better if you actually believed me Piero, but I'll take what I can get, after all I've got nothing better to go on besides your dreams."

Dreams? Piero blinked and raised an eyebrow. "My dreams?"

"Yes, your dreams might be stronger then the rest of ours. After all, aside from Arthur and South Italy, you are the oldest out of the twelve of us, or at least have the best memory of your childhood. I don't remember much before the white man appeared on my shores, Prussia's memories of his past are centered in a small area of Europe, and Japan was isolated for years."

He got right up in the Italian's face, grabbing his shoulders. "You're the only one who can remember things; we might be able to extract your memories to help us find the others. Our memories are mostly awoken by major things, like a photo of something or for me a document. Maybe we can also find a way to wake up your memories."

"H-how will you get into my dreams..?" Piero shuddered a bit, looking at the excited smirk on the other's face.

"With science!"

"Che..?" Piero was suddenly dragged upstairs by an overly excited Alfred, fearing by what he meant by science…

* * *

Alfred wasn't one to deny his curiosity, and he had been dying to try out the memory program he and Kiku had been developing to try and extract information from any nation they found.

Sure they could continue hacking into global security offices and they could go right back to outright stealing from government buildings, why else did those devices Kiku made have to be so advanced?

But this was different; this was taking the information from an ACTUAL nation, not just some boring document that didn't tell you much. He looked at Piero who was lying on Alfred's bed, sleeping soundly. Small suction cups were attached to his forehead; wires attacked to the cups and hooked up into a small machine that was connected to Alfred's computer.

Taking a cord, Alfred attached it to a small port on his goggles, which would allow him to see the memories. This had only been used twice before, and both times the memories never came through, but hopefully tonight they will since Alfred fixed up what he thought caused the problems.

He typed at his computer, activating the systems and entered the final code to access the power of his invention. Once he hit enter, his goggles' screens went black and a moment later a white emptiness appeared. So far so good, last time it was nothing but a static mess.

Small shapes in different colors formed until finally a full image appeared, as if in a movie reel. Alfred's eyes widened a bit as he looked through the Italian's eyes and saw a green field and a small cat at a fence. Reaching out, Alfred hooked up his headphones to his computer to hear the dream.

He jumped when he heard a loud voice, seeing that Piero had also jumped. The eyes turned to see someone coming over and Alfred grinned as he saw that the person was…

"_Ah! Germany, I'm sorry! I'll go back to running!"_ The American heard Piero, Feliciano, shout in fear at the angry German.

Ludwig frowned and crossed his arms. _"Don't allow yourself to get distracted, what if England was behind you right now? What would you do?"_

"_Umm… run in the opposite direction with the kitty_**?"** Feliciano replied and Alfred rolled his eyes just as the dream changed into one closer to modern day, though still in the past. This time Feliciano was at his home in the kitchen, making something to eat. He heard Feliciano humming a little tune to himself, he seemed so happy.

Reaching over, Alfred shut off the light in the room and watched as a tint of darkness seemed to cover everything. Though Feliciano wasn't actually focused on the one-a-day calendar near him in the dream, Alfred had and noticed the date, frowning deeply.

'Oh no… this is the day that…' Suddenly someone bolted into the kitchen, spooking Feliciano.

"_Fratello! Have you heard the news!"_ It was Lovino, he looked panicked.

"_What news?" _

"_Israel declared war!" _

The dream switched and Alfred's eyes widened, it was a battle field, there were bodies everywhere and people fighting. Feliciano seemed to be in a trench, fighting alongside Ludwig and Lovino. Alfred wasn't sure which battle this could have been, but it looked like the French and the English were involved.

It was a World War II dream from the weapons being used and the uniforms. Alfred was so engrossed in watching the memory that he didn't notice that Kiku and Gilbert had arrived home.

"Al, are you in… what the hell?" Gilbert exclaimed and pulled the headphones right from Alfred's ears. "What are you doing to Feliciano!"

"Watching his dreams, what does it look like?" Alfred replied and Gilbert hit him on the head.

"You idiot, why the fuck are you messing with this thing again?"

"Because it's actually working this time..." He mumbled and Gilbert growled.

"Do you know what you're doing to him? Take a look!" Gilbert hit a button on Alfred's device and switched the goggles to normal, turning the blonde's head in the direction of the bed. Alfred's eyes widened as he watched Piero pant hard, his body sweating and twitching as he made small cries, calling out for Ludwig's name.

Alfred hadn't noticed before but the dream had switched to when Feliciano had betrayed Ludwig, ruining their friendship. "Wake him up! He'll go into a seizure if you don't stop this fucking experiment!" Gilbert yelled and Alfred stopped the program.

Kiku walked over and removed the suction cups from Piero's head just as Gilbert turned on the lights, watching the boy calm down slowly. Kiku frowned as he pet his former ally's head. "This is dangerous Alfred, you could have hurt him."

"I know, I know! I wasn't thinking!" Alfred growled as he removed his goggles, rubbing his eyes. "I just kept thinking in the back of my mind… will this work on _him_? I want him to remember himself, his life; I want him to remember me…"

The Japanese man frowned at Alfred. "You need to stop and think Alfred, what could possibly wake him up?"

Alfred looked over at him, frowning as well. "I've tried, but everything just seems wrong to me. I want Arthur to remember so badly…"

"Well, try to figure out how to do it without risking Feli's life, okay?" Gilbert growled a bit, glaring at the American. "I don't want anything to happen to Feliciano; I promised West that if I were to meet him again, I'd take good care of him."

"I know, I know… I'm sorry for what I did… let's just get the little guy home, he's probably gonna be knocked out for a few hours."

* * *

"He's heavy for such a small guy." Gilbert grumbled as he walked down the street with Alfred and Kiku following, both pushing the unconscious Italian's Vespa. Kiku had discovered where Piero lived and they all decided to take the boy home.

Since none of them have a car, walking was their only way to get half-way across town to bring him home, and Gilbert had been complaining nonstop. "Just suck it up, we're here." Alfred stated as they stopped at the address. "He lives up on the third floor."

They entered the building and found a lock with Piero's initials carved on it, must be for his scooter. After locking that up, the three nations headed up the stairs and found Piero's door, only to discover that the door was unlocked.

"Shit, is someone in there?" Gilbert hissed.

"We'll just have to wait and see, let's go." Kiku mumbled as he slightly opened the door, only to almost close it completely out of fear when a tomato hit the door with a large splat.

"Where the hell have you been fratello?"

* * *

Benjamin walked down the nasty streets, avoiding anyone who he didn't want to look at or be near, which was everyone. He felt the little notebook he kept in his pocket, along with his little pen. He refused to speak to anyone one and if he needed to say something, he wrote it down in his notebook.

As he walked along the street, having left that stupid Frenchman's bar and had successfully avoided that annoying American that he swore was stalking him, Benjamin thought about that little brunet he saw talking to that American fool.

The brunet kept giving him odd looks while he was there, as if questioning his existence. Oh well, if the guy had a problem with him, then whatever, Benjamin shrugged. While he walked, he noticed a man sitting on the ground at a street corner.

He noticed that the man wore heavy clothing, probably a homeless man. He had on a green hat and seemed to be smiling slightly to himself as he looked up at the Brit with knowing eyes.

Benjamin watched as he tapped his sign that had a picture of the world on it, the words 'Draw a circle…' were written above it, as if waiting for something to complete the sentence. What a strange sign, not like the usual ones that he had seen hobos hold.

"I have a message that I need you to give someone." The man spoke, a German accent was present in his voice.

The Brit raised an eyebrow and took out his notebook, writing something down.

_What is it?_ He questioned, not sure why this man was speaking to him, but he might as well humor the homeless gent.

"Give the man named Samuel this." He handed Benjamin a slip of paper before standing up and walking away. Benjamin blinked and looked at the little scrap of paper, raising an eyebrow at what was written on it.

"_You're getting close to finding everyone, there are still five more." _

He didn't notice that the homeless man watched him open the letter from his hiding place, another man standing next to him with a bright smile on his face. "You're gonna be so happy, because soon you'll meet the one you are looking for, da?"

TBC

* * *

Ooh! I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger! And did you see that, we got to meet Benjamin and two non-mentioned characters, though I said Luciano would appear but he did for only a second. He'll make a better appearance in the next chapter. Okay, let's meet a new character!

Character description and personality:

Benjamin: A 23 year old Britain who only came to America to avoid his family. His refusal to speak comes from his family, his father use to hit him every time he back talked, which he did constantly, and his mother would cry about it. So he refused to speak while he lived in England, which transferred over when he moved to America and he noticed that people made fun of him.

He actually had large eyebrows that he shaves every morning; they just grow back while he sleeps. None of his family members have them. He works at the library and enjoys reading anything that tickles his fancy. He also suffers from nightmares, though his vary more then the others (Piero's are the same), he only remembers crying in the rain and almost being killed during the Blitz.

He doesn't like Frenchmen, especially Jean who owns the bar that he goes to. He also doesn't care for Samuel, Alfred, because he thinks the man is stalking him. He has met Hiroki, Kiku, and Frederick, Gilbert, a few times but didn't really speak to them much because Samuel was always around.

He has weekly glare battles with a Chinese man named Ling Wang who doesn't want to give him any food until he says something. A big tip usually lets Benjamin get his food.

Benjamin is very similar to Arthur, both can see supernatural creatures, and they are the only things that Benjamin will actually speak to.

Previews:

"_Who could have sent us this message? I mean, we've never told anyone of what we do."_

"_Piero, you are so stupid, this is why you've never had any good friends, you always want to have freaks around you." _

"_So he's one of them too? But he doesn't suffer from the nightmares like I do."_

"_I'll show him this; hopefully he'll remember me with this little toy." _

"_You are getting close my comrade, soon you'll find the two you seek~!" _

Please review (PLEASE REVIEW!)

By the way, this is the longest chapter so far, twelve pages in total! Thank Gott I got through all of this by just listening to three songs over and over, especially L'Italia Di Piero, which is the reason that Feli even got that name. Look it up on youtube, you'll enjoy it. (God I LOVE Italian music)


	4. Chap 4: Luciano's Hatred

Here is chapter four, not sure what else there is to say except that I've decided that there will be a minor amount of Prussia/ America for this story (only because I ADORE that pairing) even though it's actually more aimed at Frederick/ Samuel since they only got together when they became humans.

By the way, the events from the bar up until taking Piero home had all taken place in about three hours. So some of the events in this chapter are taking place on the same day.

Warning: Luciano's bad mouth and the end of a sex scene

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Four: ****Luciano's Hatred **

**

* * *

**

Frederick was the first to open the door, seeing a very pissed off looking young man, about ten feet from the door and a tomato at the ready. The albino blinked, seeing that the man's hair was a chocolate brown, and his eyes were amber like Piero's. This must be Luciano, but from the curl and the pissed off expression, it was clear that this was also Lovino as well, but what if he wasn't.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't hurl that tomato kid!" Samuel exclaimed as he entered the house, only to have to jump as the tomato nearly hit his head, striking the wall instead.

"Who the fuck are you? And where is my fratello? I swear to God, if you're thieves…" He looked like he was gonna hurt them, but from the slight shaking and the nervous look in his eyes, Luciano seemed rather wimpy.

The albino of the group kicked the door open completely and gave the Italian an annoyed look. "Listen kid, your brother is a friend of ours. Now, if you could be so kind as to telling us where is room is? This guy's making my arms hurt."

Luciano looked at the knocked out Piero in Frederick's arms and rushed over. "Bastardo!" He yelled and started mumbling things in angry Italian, taking the sleeping boy from Frederick and heading to a room in the flat. He came back a few moments later, seeing that another person had come inside.

"Alright, who the hell are all of you and what have you done to my brother?" Luciano glared at each and every one of them.

"Well, I'm Samuel Jones, and this is Hiroki Honda and Frederick Beilschmidt. We're friends of your brother Piero." The blond pointed out as Frederick walked up to Luciano.

"You're Luciano right? Piero told us about-!" He had his hand held out for the Italian to shake it, only to have it slapped away. "Little punk, just as pissy as ever, aren't you…" Frederick mumbled to himself.

"Great, my stupid little brother made friends with a bunch of geeks. That is so like him, and he even made friends with a German bumpkin!" Luciano growled, glaring at Frederick who looked ready to punch the living daylights out of the Italian.

The brunet sighed and headed to the kitchen. "But since you're his 'friends', you might as well stay until he wakes up. Then you tell me what the hell you did to knock him out."

"Thanks." Samuel grinned and walked to the living room with the other two while Luciano went to the kitchen. Hiroki sat on the old couch and was suddenly entranced by Gino who was busy looking at the tassels on the other's frog hat. Frederick was looking around, taking in everything and wasn't sitting down like the other two.

He kept looking at the photos on the walls and the paintings as well. Each painting caused Frederick to make a small 'hmm' sound or he'd mumble something in old German. Luciano came back, holding coffee mugs that held what he claimed to be real coffee and not that dirty water Americans drink.

"Your brother is quite the artist, isn't he?" Frederick comment as he continued to look at all the paintings. Luciano snorted at this before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Yeah, little punk was always the talented one at painting and shit like that, I'm smarter than him though, I'm in a university for botany while he's slaving away to make a living with no college education. He got rejected from the school he wanted to get into for some stupid reason."

"But these paintings are awesome." The German frowned as he looked at them. Each painting showed faceless figures in historical places or in beautiful locations. One caught Frederick's attention of the rest, it was a painting of two small figures holding hands on a grassy hill, one wore black while the other wore a green dress. It was the only painting with a frame.

"Just because they're good doesn't mean he had what it takes to get into school. So now he works in some Italian restaurant. At least he's good as cooking. Now, tell me what the fuck you did to Piero and why he knows you."

Hiroki frowned as he took a small sip of his drink. "Well, we became friends with him a few days ago, after Samuel-san caused him to crash his Vespa into a wall. He wasn't mad about it though. But what knocked him out was Samuel-san trying to get him involved in one of his insane experiments. We are very sorry, but do not worry, he'll wake up shortly."

Luciano gave them each an 'I don't believe you' look but rolled his eyes. "Knowing him, he would make friends with someone who almost causes him to die." Amber-eyes glanced over to where Frederick was still looking at the framed picture. "Oi, stupid potato head, stop looking at that picture."

Frederick chose to ignore the potato comment but looked at the Italian man. "Do you know what is up with this painting?"

"Oh that one?" Luciano got up and walked over to where Frederick stood and frowned.

"Piero painted this the day his voice broke, he use to sound like a little girl when he was little by the way. He woke up that morning and rushed to his canvas and started painting, said he had a dream about it and didn't want to forget it, which he does for every ones of these other paintings you see. Piero said that he felt if he forgot the dream, he was letting someone down. Bunch of bullshit, that's what I think."

"It's not bullshit Fratello." Everyone jumped to see Piero enter the room. "That painting means a lot to me, and you know that." Luciano looked at him before rushing over to the younger brother and started yelling at him in Italian. Rapid words and fast hand expressions were exchanged between the brothers and the other three couldn't even understand what they were arguing about."

There was a pause before Luciano growled and ran a hand down his face, cursing in his native language and letting out a 'chigii' that Samuel, Frederick, and Hiroki didn't miss at all. The three looked at one another and nodded, Luciano was Lovino after all.

"Look, just send your friends home and we can talk more later, alright Veneziano?" Luciano crossed his arms and Piero nodded.

"Si Romano." He turned and went over to the others. "My fratello is here for a visit and he wants to talk to me, I think it's best you leave now, I'll show you out the door."

The others stood up and thanked Luciano for the drinks, but he brushed them off. Once outside in the hall, Samuel turned to Piero. "Sorry about the whole almost causing your brain and nerves to fry and making you pass out."

"It's no problem, not the first time I've been shocked, I once licked a bug zapper." The others looked at him strangely and they decided not to ask. "Anyway, were you able to figure anything out?"

"Kinda, I was able to look into your mind and I saw some of your memories. At first they were random, but the last one I saw before I shut off the connection was not a good one. I saw when you betrayed your Pact of Steel with Germany and joined the Allies. You were upset, I could tell."

Piero frowned and looked at his shoes. "I kinda remember something about betraying and being upset, but I try to block out that dream. I don't paint my bad dreams…" He mumbled, the other three didn't quite catch it.

"It would be best not to try that again. But I think that you being unconscious helped us out Piero-san." Hiroki stated and Piero blinked, asking why.

"Because we found your brother Romano!" Frederick grinned and the other frowned deeply.

"Please don't use that name for him, it's my special name for my fratello. Only I can call him that."

"Sorry little guy, didn't know. But from the evidence and your brother's nasty attitude, he's Lovino Vargas as far as we're concerned. He's the nation of South Italy."

Piero raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "So he's one of them too? But he doesn't suffer from the nightmares like I do."

"Maybe he doesn't suffer from them as much because he refuses to speak about them. After all, as Lovino, he didn't really like to talk about thinks to people; he's probably the same now." Samuel pointed out. "Or maybe he's just lucky enough not to have as many bad memories like the rest of us."

The four thought about this and decided it was best not to really question it until later. As they were about to say their goodbyes, the door opened and Luciano was looked at them. "Hey, American idiot, you said your name was Samuel, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Samuel raised an eyebrow before having something thrown at him. He looked down at his feet where the object fell and picked it up. "Paper?"

"Yeah, some bushy-brow jerk gave it to me, thinking I was a friend of yours or something, and told me to give it to you. I was actually just gonna throw it in the trash but you can have it I guess." He then slammed the door.

Samuel blinked and opened the note before his eyes widened. "Someone… someone knows about us!"

"Nani?" Hiroki blinked and looked at the note, a moment later Frederick took it. "But this is impossible, how could Arthur have written this, isn't he still without his memories?"

The blond frowned. "This isn't Arthur's note, this handwriting it much different, almost… familiar. I think I've seen it before…"

Frederick frowned deeply as he looked at the note. "Who could have sent us this message? I mean, we've never told anyone of what we do."

"Maybe one of the other nations is awake but remains in the shadows, waiting for the moment to come out. And I think this person is keeping a close eye on us, apparently I think they knew we were going to meet Lovino today."

Hiroki nodded. "Yes, this nation seems to be watching us closely. We need to do the same." They all nodded and Piero frowned, a little confused at the moment. The group said farewell to their friend, saying they were going to find out who wrote the letter. Piero watched them leave before sighing and returning inside.

Luciano sat on the couch, looking at his little brother with a frown on his face. "Piero, you are so stupid, this is why you've never had any good friends, you always want to have freaks around you."

"What do you mean Romano?"

"You draw a lot of bad attention to yourself. I don't trust those guys. They seem to have too many secrets that they aren't going to tell you."

Piero frowned and looked at the ground. Sometimes he hated when his brother makes a good point.

* * *

Klaus sat outside on a bench in Central Park, looking at the photo he held in his hands and then at the park around him. It was in such a poor condition, because of the effects of war and America's decent into becoming a third world nation, the park was not taken care of due to people having better things to worry about.

It was sad how this nation was once the land of milk and honey for so many people, and now it was a hell hole. Hopefully Alexi's plan will makes things better for not only America, but for some of the other nations of the world.

Speaking of Alexi, Klaus hadn't seen him in the past few hours, not since he gave that note to that blond guy who didn't talk. Alexi said he was going to bother Ling for a bit and maybe get them some dinner since neither really wanted to deal with stealing tonight. He hated stealing, it wasn't right, but when you are forced to live on the streets with no real home or education, it was something you had to deal with.

Blue-eyes glanced down at the photo again and Klaus sighed. "He said that a friend of the blond man could help me find you, but I don't know if I can trust Alexi on that. He says things that seem to be true, but they might not be…"

"Well, that's because you haven't given me enough time to deal with everything yet comrade."

Klaus jumped and turned, seeing the tall Russian looking down at him with a smile. "A-Alexi! When did you get here?"

Alexi chuckled. "I just got here." He reached out and plucked the photo from Klaus. "Ah-ha~ looking at this little picture again comrade? Ooh, I love this picture, I enjoy seeing you two in uniform!"

"Give me that back!" Klaus snatched the picture away and placed it inside of his jacket. "Anyway, did you speak to Ling and get us dinner?" He watched as Alexi smiled and held up a plastic bag.

"He wasn't too happy that I grabbed his butt so there isn't a fortune cookie in the bag."

The German gave him a look and shook his head before standing. "Alright, let's leave and get back home."

Alexi chuckled a bit as he followed Klaus who headed out of the park. "That photo is so important to you." He watched Klaus closely, blue-eyes seeming to flash to a shade of violet. "You are getting close my comrade, soon you'll find the two you seek~!"

Klaus gave him a look, his hand going over the special picture he carried of three people, two of which he was trying to find.

* * *

"Harder Gil… harder…" Alfred groaned as he sat in the other's naked lap, being moved up and down on Gilbert's 'five meters' that he was still proud of after so many years.

It was odd, seeing Alfred and Gilbert as a couple while being human, but being friends when they were nations years ago. But both had great respect for one another and Gilbert was the one who got into Alfred's pants first anyway and things just developed from there.

Being with Gilbert helped keep Alfred's mind off his mission at times, it was eating away at him anyway, and keeping his mind off of his pointless attempts to talk with Benjamin and explain that he is Arthur Kirkland. For Gilbert, the relationship kept his mind off his poor health which was slowly killing him, Gott it sucked having cancer.

In the back of their pleasure filled minds, they still knew they had their reasons to worry about what was more important. Alfred needed to gather everyone to return the world to normal and Gilbert needed to find Ludwig so he could live.

But for the moment, the pleasures of love making was keeping them in a more pleasant mood and away from worries, work and that annoying note that they were still unable to figure out who wrote it. At the moment Kiku was examining it, thinking that the other two went to bed.

At least that's why Gilbert and Alfred believed, actually Kiku knew what they were up to and would secretly draw images of what he believed was going on.

"I'm going as hard as I want; you're too heavy for me to go harder." Gilbert stated before he started to nibble on the American's neck, hearing a small gasp before Alfred started to complain about not being fat. Gilbert ignored the complaints and thrust deeply into Alfred, hitting his spot and making he other cry out.

"Shit-! Gilbert!" Alfred moaned deeply and buried his face into the neck of the German who was pleasuring him. "I'm gonna cum if you do that again…"

Gilbert smirked. "Oh really?" He did it again to see what would happen and it seems that Alfred was right, he did cum. Shortly after that, Gilbert released and fell back on the bed, Alfred rolling off and lying next to him. "Fuck that was great, I need that. Danke babe." He smirked and slapped Alfred's ass, earning a squeak.

Alfred turned and glared at him, actually he glared off to the side due to his blurry vision. "Shut up Gilbert. Fuck my head hurts from all this stress."

The lighter blond frowned and ran a hand through his hair, frowning deeper when he pulled his hand away. "My hair is falling out, we're running out of time." Alfred sat right up and ran a hand through Gilbert's hair, pulling it away with stray hairs. Putting on his goggles, Alfred examined the hair and frowned.

"We need to find the others fast, you don't have much time left with the rate your body's been failing." Alfred looked over at Gilbert, hating the fact that the other was so thin, even thinner then he had been when he was Prussia. His hair was thinning and he was the weakest of the bunch. The doctor they went to said he had less then a year left to live if he were to stay at the hospital.

Gilbert refused to stay at the hospital, cutting down his lift expectancy by a few months. The fact that he was going to die was something that Gilbert hated, especially because he was too awesome to die. The only other people to know are Alfred and Kiku, Gilbert couldn't deal with telling Piero, he didn't want to worry the boy when he already had enough in his life to worry about.

Speaking of Piero, Gilbert thought back to the paintings that decorated the younger boy's home. Some where small little paintings of locations, a lot happened to be of Italian cities, coasts, and country sides.

But the ones with people were frightening; they contained painted images of people that were placed in the images at distances so faces couldn't really be detailed. But one could tell who was in the painting from the familiar clothing and the hair, there were paintings of the nations that Feliciano had befriended over the years, paintings of Roderick and Elizabeta together which included a wedding painting (Gilbert crashed the wedding later that day to raid the booze).

There were others, such as an image of Ivan building a snow man with his sisters, Toris and Feliks sitting together, even an image of himself with what looked to be Ludwig with his back turned to the viewer of the art. And there was that drawing of what looked to be Feliciano and…

"What's going on in that head of yours Gil?" Blinking, Gilbert turned to look at Alfred who frowned softly. "You seem lost in thought. Is it about your health or is it something else?"

The other blond nodded as he sat back a bit. "Those paintings Piero did… I think he paints what he dreams. Luciano said that Piero had painted all those paintings after waking up. Maybe it's in his natural instinct not to forget something important… especially when Luciano said that he'd let someone down if he forgot the dream that he painted and framed."

"That framed one… was that him and Holy Roman Empire as children?"

"Probably. It seems that Feliciano's memories become Piero's dreams and that he knows he needs to draw them out or he will forget. I think… his mind is telling him to remember with every dream he has. It was the same with us, though we never wrote or drew them out, we just remembered them faintly."

"Piero's taken it one step further, so that he HAS to remember his memories, even though it's an unconscious urge."

"Exactly!" Gilbert smirked. "I think we figured something out! And it seems that because that one childhood memory was so important, Piero framed it. Maybe something from his past could wake him up, or better yet, someone."

"But who could it be to wake him up?"

Gilbert looked at Alfred and gave him an 'all knowing' smirk. "West."

Alfred blinked. "Your brother? But you haven't found him yet."

"Ah, that is true, but if we were able to find the Italy brothers, then we will be much closer to finding West! I can feel it," he slapped his chest, "in my heart that Feli will wake up the moment he sees someone so dear to his heart!"

"Dear to his heart…" Alfred smiled sadly and looked at his hands. If it were really that simple, then Arthur would have woken up the moment he and Alfred had met. But all he did was brush him away and told him to leave him alone. He wasn't Arthur, he was Benjamin, and nothing Alfred did could wake his former 'brother figure' up.

Brother figure…

Alfred suddenly stood up, running over to his closet and dug through one of the shelves. "What the hell are you doing Al?" Gilbert asked, watching the American search for something. Alfred didn't respond but instead pulled out a metal box and walked over to the bed.

That box contained small items that use to belong to Alfred that he had kept safe with Tony who he was still in contact with. Alfred opened the box, moving aside his bomber jacket that he refused to wear until everyone was together, some old pictures, some junk he saved, and he paused.

Gilbert watched as the other removed an old toy soldier, its paint was faded and chipped. "What are you going to do with that?" He asked and watched as a smile grew on the other's face.

"If someone or something precious could wake Feliciano up, then why not something like this?" Alfred smirked a bit in victory at the plan that was brewing in his mind. "I'll show him this; hopefully he'll remember me with this little toy."

Before the Prussian next to him could respond, Kiku slammed the door open. Alfred yelped and covered himself with the sheets of the bed while Gilbert just sat where he had been before, who cares if someone saw his five meters, it's all good.

Kiku had a panicked look on his face, his hands trembling as he held the note from earlier. "I-I figured out who wrote this…" He said before mumbling something in his native tongue.

"Who wrote it Kiku?" Alfred asked, not liking how the other was shaking.

"This is… this is Russia's hand writing… he's awake."

* * *

TBC

Leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger again, I'm only doing this to expand the story a bit so that you can enjoy it without it being rushed. Believe me, it's for the best, because it's gonna take a bit before they meet Antonio, Matthew, and Yao (even though Yao's been mentioned by Arthur, Ivan, and Ludwig).

Character description and personality:

Luciano: A 22 year old biology major in a college that's out of town. (Why botany? Because Lovino is more into farming and whatnot then Feliciano and would be more into biological research for plants)

He use to live with his grandfather until he started college. He hits on women and hits men in the face if they bother him; he also has a thing against Germans for some reason. Actually, he just doesn't really like anyone who isn't an Italian or a girl (as long as they're not some potato eating German bumpkin as he states).

Secretly, he too suffers from nightmares but they are not as bad as Piero's because he chooses to ignore them. He doesn't remember his nightmares, which explains why he says he doesn't have them.

Luciano is nervous around others, which explains why he masks his dislike of others with cursing and arguments. He doesn't trust Alfred, Gilbert, or Kiku because he doesn't know them and that there is something they are trying to hide, he can sense this with them.

His favorite food is tomatoes and pasta, and he enjoys gardening but that is a little known fact. His is an expert pick pocket, and like Piero, he keeps his middle name a secret so that only Piero can call him it.

He secretly worries about Piero, especially because he feels that his brother is in danger for some reason.

Next chapter: Alfred goes on a search for Ivan to see what the hell is that man up to, while Piero tries to get Frederick to tell him some more about their pasts, and Luciano gets into a fight with Klaus on the street without even realizing who it is.

Previews:

"_Of course that son of a bitch would be awake! I bet he knows where the others are too but won't tell us because he hates us!" _

"_You-You have cancer…?" _

"_We aren't thieves as you might think, we are collectors of the truth, we only steal what we deem as important to our research." _

"_I don't know who you are sir, but I'd rather you not make fun of me for being German." _

"_I won't tell you a thing, you're gonna have to find the others on your own." _

I forgot to mention this before, Piero may not remember who people look like in his dreams or who they are, but he paints them as if he does. He just doesn't notice when he does. His paintings will appear again later on and will be helpful a bit.

Please review!

By the way, I'm gonna go an edit my grammar mistakes in the last chapters so they look a little nicer before I update.


	5. Chap 5: Alexi's Knowledge

Wow… review turn out for the last chapter… *goes into the fail corner of fail* I guess I sucked at writing the previous chapter, I knew it wasn't a great chapter so I guess that's why I didn't get many reviews… But I won't let my failure of last chapter keep me from writing this chapter!

…

Hmm, not sure what to really say about this chapter, except that there is some interaction between Piero and Frederick, along with tracking down Alexi who keeps Samuel out of the loop every chance he gets.

Oh, and I'll edit the other chapters later, right now I'm too lazy to do it. *inner Gilbert speaking here*

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter five: Alexi's Knowledge **

**

* * *

**

It was raining again, Piero noted as he looked out his bedroom window. He toyed with the sheets as his brother slept in the bed, unaware that his brother was awake. Last night Piero spoke to Luciano about the other boys, trying his best not to tell him everything.

Luciano told him to tell him the truth or he'd hit him, so Piero blurted out the fact that his friends were nations. His brother gave him a look before glaring, telling him that his friends were insane and that he shouldn't speak to them anymore.

Piero tried to reason with the older Italian, but he wouldn't hear of it, once Luciano made a decision, he stuck with it and he decided that Samuel, Frederick, and Hiroki were bad people.

The younger Italian didn't think they were bad people, they were really nice to him, but he knew that something wasn't right with them. These guys kept saying they were nations and they had pictures and stuff of them in them from years ago, but how could Piero be sure they were telling the truth?

He's need to speak to one of them about it, get the information right from them and he needed to make sure they didn't cut corners. He knew that a lot of what he had been told was just the tip of the iceberg; there was more to what these guys knew.

They never truly explained how they obtained all those books or where they got their information from. Hell, they didn't tell him if they had jobs or not, it seems that they only told Piero small things and nothing that would help him truly grasp on who they really were.

But from what they've told him, Piero felt it in his heart to believe them. He had been wondering why he never really felt… human in this world, as if he was something more then just a low-paid cook who lived alone with a cat in a flat in one of the biggest and filthiest cities in America. These guys, Frederick, Samuel, and Hiroki, they made him feel a bit more like his true self, whatever that was.

Maybe he was the nation of Italy like they said; same with his brother, but how could they be so sure when their only physical clues were a bunch of old photos? He'd need to speak with Frederick on this; he felt that the guy would be easier to talk to on all of this. But he'd have to make sure that Luciano didn't find out he was leaving to see him.

Maybe he could pretend he was going to work? That way Luciano wouldn't question him on his whereabouts and Piero could go and find Frederick and speak to him. Getting up, Piero got dressed and wrote a quick note, telling his brother he had an early shift, before he left the building.

* * *

"Of course that son of a bitch would be awake! I bet he knows where the others are too but won't tell us because he hates us!"

"Alfred-san, please calm down-!"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard Russia!" Alfred growled as he put on a jacket, Kiku pulled his lion hat down over his head a bit in worry.

"Please Alfred-san; we need to come up with a plan to get him instead of just punching him!" Kiku tried to reason but the American wouldn't listen. Since Kiku told them of the note's writer, they had been arguing over what to do about Ivan knowing that they were awake but never coming to meet them. After a few hours of rest, Alfred decided to just go and look all over the city for him.

Gilbert was keeping quiet, not wanting to argue like the other two. He had his own opinions on the matter but decided to keep quiet, mostly because he wasn't feeling that great today. He watched as Alfred and Kiku continued to bicker until Alfred slammed the front door shut as he left.

Kiku stood there for a moment, awestruck before opening the door, yelling at the blond in Japanese that sounded very angry. Gilbert sighed and shook his head, going to shut the door until he heard a small 'vee' outside. Turning, Gilbert saw Piero standing to the side, looking a bit shocked.

"Oh, Piero, what are you doing here?" Gilbert asked, letting the rain-soaked Italian inside. Piero removed his wet jacket and hung it up on a coat rack near the door before looking at the other.

"I came to speak to you. What's wrong with Samuel and Hiroki?" He asked and Gilbert sighed.

"They're mad about something. Samuel's about to get himself in trouble and Hiroki is trying to stop him. Let me make you some coffee, you look cold." The other said small thanks before sitting at the table in the kitchen while Gilbert poured some coffee for them. The kitchen was quiet as Piero watched Gilbert make their coffee; he frowned slightly as he watched the other cough into his hand, watching as the German checked his hand before washing up.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Gilbert turned to him.

"Ah, don't worry about me kid, I'm alright. Oh, coffee's ready." He poured them each a cup, adding in cream in each one before sitting down. "Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

Piero took a small sip before looking at Gilbert. "Please tell me the truth about everything Frederick; I want to know what it is that you guys are keeping from me."

Gilbert looked at him; his expression didn't show much before he sighed once more and looked at his coffee mug. "I guess it was about time that curiosity bit you in the ass, huh? I guess I should explain the basic stuff, as you know my real name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and that I'm actually the Kingdom of Prussia. Well, former Kingdom of Prussia, I became East Germany back in the 1940s.

"Hmm, along with that, I should tell you that I ended up getting my memories back when I saw an image of myself and…" He pulled something out of his pocket and placed in on the table, sliding it over to the brunet. "And my little brother, his name is Ludwig but I call him West." It was a photo in black and white of two WWI soldiers, one was smirking at the camera and the other looked more dignified.

"Ludwig…" Piero mumbled the word; he had always liked that name for some reason. He picked up the picture and looked at it, his eyes slowly growing wide. "Hey! I've seen this man before, in my dreams!"

"Of course you would, West was a huge part of your life, he meant a lot to you."

"Samuel said that he was my lover."

The blond nodded and smiled sadly. "Yeah, you and him were stuck to one another like awesome on a Prussian. Even though West would get mad at you for doing something stupid or you'd get on his last nerves, he cared about you more then anyone else… well, aside from me because I'm his big brother."

Piero continued to look at the picture, imagining the image in color. Gilbert's uniform would be a blue, Prussian blue to be exact. His hair would be white with a hint of light grey in the shaded parts, and his eyes would be a fierce blood red. Ludwig, his uniform would be a green color, his hair would be a soft yellow and his eyes… they would be the most captivating blue eyes that Piero had ever seen.

"Are you crying?" Piero blinked and touched his cheek, it was wet. He hadn't known he was crying or why he was. The Italian placed the picture down and frowned a bit.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"I've had it for years; I can't really remember what book I found it in. It's what woke me up all those years ago. I remember going nuts trying to find West everywhere I went, it got to the point that my parents were considering therapy for me. After a bit, I ended up meeting up with someone from my past, my little buddy Gilbird."

"Gilbird?" Piero blinked and watched Gilbert make a high pitched whistle. A moment later a cute little bird came into the room and landed right now Gilbert's head.

"This is Gilbird, I found him in the Nuremberg Zoo and I stole him. I was appalled that my best friend was locked up in a cage like that, having people stare at him and take pictures, so I shoved my hand into his cage when no one was looking and took him home. My parents never knew I had him."

He paused and took a drink of coffee. "A few months later I got tired of looking for West in Germany so I moved to New York to see if I could find him there, and that's when I ran into Samuel, but he's really Alfred."

Piero nodded. "I know."

"Yeah, well, I met him in a book store and we ended up deciding to use our knowledge to find the other ten nations. A month later we found Hiroki, Kiku, and we tackled him to the ground. We made a bit of a scene at the game store we were in but we dragged him to Alfred's place and we showed him pictures. He finally remembered when we showed him a picture of himself. We also gave him some salted salmon just to see if that helped.

"He then decided to join us. With him we were able to hack into government computers and take information on any of the other nations that were still missing." Piero blinked and frowned.

"Wait, you hacked into government computers? Isn't that a federal crime?"

"Yeah, but we've never been caught, Kiku's the best hacker out there. We've also stole from the Library of Congress too, that's what my glove, Kiku's sound machine, and Alfred's goggles are for. We use them to sneak into buildings to take any information we deem in important. All these books and files we have are things we've either collected or took."

Piero stood right up and glared at Gilbert. "You're thieves! That's horrible! Especially because you're stealing government secrets! You could be killed for that!"

Gilbert gave him a serious expression and glared right back. "We aren't thieves as you might think, we are collectors of the truth, we only steal what we deem as important to our research."

"You're still a thief, and I don't want to be associated with a thief."

"We are all thieves Piero. It's human nature to take what we want, I'm merely doing this for the greater good and to keep myself alive."

"Right, steal so you have food on the table and place to live too, right?"

"Nien." Gilbert sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm serious, I need this information to live. I didn't want to tell you this but… I'm dying. I have cancer."

The Italian froze up at hearing this. Wait a minute... Gilbert has cancer..? "You-You have cancer…?"

The other nodded and looked at Piero. "Ja, I've been avoiding staying at the hospital so my chances of living are low. I think I only have about two or three months left to live before I die. I've got a tumor that can't be removed and it's killing me, that's why I'm doing this, so I can at least live long enough to know that West is okay."

Piero sat down and looked at the other, he could see that Gilbert was dead serious about all of this, he wasn't making anything up. "I'm trying to gather everyone up so that we can destroy the contract so I can live a little longer. I'm not really a nation anymore, more of a retired nation and a part of West; he's my reason for still being around. But I've been separated from him too long and haven't been gaining any life from the German lands without West being in charge so cancer is my human equivalent to dissolving into nothing more then a small section in the history books."

"I-I didn't know you were doing this all for… I'm so sorry!" Piero bowed his head, feeling like a complete ass for getting so pissed off at Gilbert and not hearing him out.

"No need to apologize Piero. It's just… I really don't want to die this way, hell, I just don't want to die in general. I've been around since the days of Germania and the end of the Roman Empire, your grandfather by the way. I was the Teutonic Knights of the St. Maria Order; I fought in the Crusades back then. Actually, I was born to be a fighter, never to back down."

He smiled a bit to himself, as if caught in a good memory. "I was so cute then, running around and being a little brat while spreading Christianity around in a violent blood bath against Hungary, Austria, Lithuania and so many more. I've had a long life, even when I gave my land up to West to make him a nation in the 1800s and even when I became East Germany I was still kicking. I can't believe something as crappy as cancer if what's gonna take me down if I don't finish my mission."

The younger boy frowned a little and looked at the table. "I see… does you brother mean a lot to you?"

"He means a lot to me, yes. He's one of the few people I trust completely even though his government tried to kill me more times then I can count. I love West, probably more then I should but I know my limits. I'm with Alfred, and you have West because West is good for you." He did love Ludwig, but he was good with Alfred, and besides, Ludwig needed Feliciano more then he needed Gilbert anyway.

Piero looked at him and smiled slightly. "You're a really nice guy Gilbert, even if you don't look how I imagine you to look."

"Oh?" He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I look at you and I'd be more comfortable with you having red eyes and white hair."

Gilbert blinked and smirked. "Well, that's how I use to look, but apparently as a human I'm a blond with blue eyes. And your hair and eyes are the wrong shades of brown."

"So I've figured. To be honest, before I met you guys, I've always felt… out of place, you know vee~?"

"We have all felt that way before we discovered the truth. You feel as if this isn't the right life for you, that you have a different purpose or role to play in this world."

"It's nice to know that someone else understands, I spoke to Luciano about it and he gave me a weird look and told me to stop thinking about it." Piero took another drink of coffee and winced. "This is awful."

"Well it's instant coffee."

"Uhh, in Italy we call American coffee dirty water." There was a brief pause before they both started to laugh.

* * *

"We have searched almost every square inch on this city Alfred-san, he's not here." Kiku panted as he leaned against the wall of a building while Alfred looked around the alley they were in. Damn that American for his speed, it was a bother for someone as old as the Japanese man to catch up to a younger man.

"I bet that bastard Ivan is around here somewhere. Where the hell are you Ivan!" Alfred yelled and kicked over a trash can, watching it fall over and hearing the clattering sound echo off the wall. He glared at in until he heard a sound coming from somewhere nearby, it sounded like…

"A-heh-heh-heh~! Oh Alfred, you are as impatient as ever, da~?"

Kiku and Alfred jumped at the voice. "I-Ivan?" Alfred blinked and looked up, seeing a figure standing on the fire escape. He watched in awe as the man jumped and landed right on the ground in front of him without wincing.

He had a hood over his head; he was much taller then Alfred and Kiku and was of a big build. He pulled the hood back and both nations gasped, seeing beige hair and blue-violet eyes looking right at them, a frightening smile was on his face. "You called?"

"Ivan… so it was you who sent this note, am I right?" Alfred tossed the scrap of paper at the Russian who caught it with ease, the smile still on his face.

"So my little message was able to reach you, even though England gave it to the wrong Italy brother. Still, it was bound to end up in your hands." Ivan chuckled a bit before handing the note back.

Alfred glared at him. "So you know about some of us, don't you?"

"Da~ I know that you, Kiku over there, and my little friend Gilbert are all together. You also have contact with Feliciano and Lovino, but they go by Piero and Luciano as of the moment right? You haven't woken them up, same with Francis and your precious Arthur."

Kiku had to jump on Alfred to keep him from punching the taller man in the face at that last part. "Tell me where the others you are you bastard!"

Ivan frowned at this, looking annoyed at Alfred for his outburst and angry attitude, and just when he was enjoying seeing his former enemy up close after so many years. "I won't tell you a thing, you're gonna have to find the others on your own."

"Just give me a hint or at least tell me where my brother is."

"You mean Matthew? He's somewhere in the city, just like the others. Sadly I only know where three out of four remaining nations are. And your dear little Arthur, or is it Benjamin, knows where Yao is. And as for the other one I'm aware of, he's working with me but he doesn't remember anything, he hasn't woken up yet."

Alfred and Kiku blinked, looking at Ivan. He only knew where three of the remaining four were? "Who is this person that is working with you?" Kiku asked and Ivan smiled, before jumping and grabbing the ladder to the fire escape and climbed it up with ease.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that at the moment but you'll be seeing him soon~! Do svidaniya comrades~!" With that he ran up the rest of the stairs of the fire escape and up to the roof of the building.

The two men left behind watched him leave and they turned to one another. "Who do you think it was that he has with him, Alfred-san?"

"I don't really know, but he only knows where three of them are, who do you think is left remaining?" They both shrugged, at least they found Ivan but they were gonna have to find a way to catch him.

* * *

Luciano was about the beat the ever loving shit out of his brother. Piero said he was going to work but Luciano arrived there to find out that he wasn't even working that day, which meant that Piero had snuck off to be with those creepy jerks! Oh when he found that stupid little Italian, he was gonna make him wish he hadn't written that note!

During his inner ranting in anger, Luciano didn't even realize he had stepped on someone's foot until that person yelped. Turning around, Luciano noticed that he had stepped on the hand of a bum, and from the cussing he was saying, it was a **GERMAN** bum! Of all the dirty luck…!

"Oww, you stepped on my hand." The blond German glared and Luciano glared right back.

"Well it shouldn't have been where I was walking you stupid potato bastardo!"

"I was sitting here, you should have been looking where you were walking and what the hell are you doing calling me a stupid potato bastard?" The man stood up and glared at him even more and Luciano winced at the intense stare he was getting, where had he seen it before?

"Not my fault! I was lost in my thoughts, you should have just moved out of the way and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt, but you're too stupid and bumpkin-like to do such a simple task, ya damn German!"

"I don't know who you are sir, but I'd rather you not make fun of me for being German."

"Whatever, I've got better things to do then deal with you." With that, Luciano turned around and started to walk until…

THU-ONK!

The Italian lurched forward, having been hit on the head with an empty tomato sauce can. He turned quickly to see the German was still glaring at him, so he was the bastard who hit him with a can! Well two can play at this game! "You fucker! This weather man is predicting a ninety-nine percent shit storm and it's coming right at you!" He picked the can up and threw it, missing the other with ease.

Okay, now he was beyond pissed, time for the secret weapon! "Prepare for the mighty counter attack of Luciano Vargas! After this you will be in a worse state then you already are in! Be ready for my devastating counter-attack against your stupid can!" He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, holding it right up so that the other could see it.

"Mustache!" It was, in fact, a fake mustache that Luciano carried around since the last time he dealt with a rude German. He held it up and started to laugh, the mustache looked like it was on the confused man's face. "Haha! You look so stupid with that mustache on your face!"

The other just stared at him and raised an eyebrow, this poor idiot was just embarrassing himself with this action. "Umm… from where I'm standing, it looks like you are the one with the mustache…"

"CHE?" Luciano freaked. "No! Don't look at me! I'm so ugly!" He was about to bitch at the other until he watched as someone walked up behind the German, he was a creepy looking fellow.

"Come along Klaus, no need to bother that Italian anymore. We need to go now." The man, a Russian apparently, smiled at Luciano which sent a shiver down his spine. The one called Klaus looked at the Russian and nodded. He reached down and picked up a sign that read "Draw a Circle…" before walking away with the Russian.

Luciano watched them leave, confused as hell by why he felt that something weird just happened and why those two seemed familiar, especially the German… wait! He remembered that Klaus guy! He was the bastard he tripped over a few months ago, he was the reason he carried around the mustache!

He let out a loud 'chigii' before storming down the street to try and track down his brother and take out his anger on him.

TBC

* * *

Sorry, but I really wanted to have Luciano sat the shit storm line from the English dub and do the mustache thing SOOOOO badly in this story, but that scene wasn't just something random, it's important later on. Also, I was thinking about Germany and Romano meeting the other day and I knew I needed to add that into the original plan (which could work without it but still, it's more fun this way).

I enjoy writing Gilbert and Piero speaking to one another, it's rather nice.

Character description and personality:

Alexi: a 25 year old Russian who was actually the first of the twelve nations to gain his memory back when he was only six. By complete accident he ran into his old sister Ukraine who knew it was him but didn't say anything, she handed him a sunflower as a little gift before running away.

He woke up when he was given that sunflower and a few years later he tracked his sisters down and told them he was going to find the others so that he could help his country since it was in a horrible state; even worse then it had been when he signed the contract.

His sisters were able to send him to the states when he was twenty, but he ended up using up his money trying to find everyone and became a bum. He actually is doing well since he is an expert thief and lives in a small abandoned building. He ran into Klaus when he was twenty four and the German has been living with him since.

Alexi has been secretly watched all of those he has found, he enjoys watched the others suffer on trying to find everyone. He knows where Yao is since he bothers him on a weekly basis and he is aware of where Matthew. He didn't know where Feliciano or Lovino were until Alfred caused Piero to crash. Alexi stalked him a bit and found out about the Italian's brother. The only one he can't find is Antonio

Alexi as a human was very much like Ivan; however he never wore a scarf. He too suffered from nightmares but he can't really remember them since it's been almost twenty years. He has told Klaus a few things of his past but refuses to tell the German everything, wanting to enjoy seeing that other get worked up over finding the people in the photo he carries. He is the second oldest of all the nations who were reborn.

Next chapter: Alfred tries to speak to Benjamin and Gilbert tracks down someone who has taken his wallet, only to get the surprise of a lifetime.

Preview:

"_He's found three others, but one is missing that neither of us know." _

"_I think my bruder is what will wake you up." _

"_I don't care what you say! I want to be friends with them because I'm just like them and so are you!" _

"_Please listen to me; I'm more important to you then anyone you've known." _

"_You-You can't be…" _

I probably shouldn't say this but I am SOOOO tempted to put more crack pairings in this story just for shits and giggles. But I'll prevent my self from doing so, seeing as how I don't have time to work in more pairings… at the moment that is. By the way, play the pairing game and figure out how many different pairings have appeared in this story (even ones that seem to be hinted at)!

Bah, still, this is one of the gayest things I've written in a while, I really need to stop being so… weird when I write.

Please review! (That way I can update faster~!)

By the way, American coffee really is called dirty water in Italy, Italians can't stand instant American coffee, it's too bitter and doesn't taste right. My Italian teacher refuses to drink it since she's from Italy. I thought it was funny when I heard this.


	6. Chap 6: Klaus' Photo

This one is gonna be a pain to write, considering that the story only has a few more chapters left for it along with an epilogue which is already planned out. We still have three other people who haven't made their grand appearances yet, but give them time, though I will tell you that Matthew will be appearing before the Yao and Antonio.

All who remain to wake up, by the way, are Francis, Arthur, Antonio, Yao, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew, but one of them is already awake, he's just not gonna say anything yet.

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Six: Klaus' Photo**

**

* * *

**

Gilbert and Piero had been looking through a few of the books that he had collected over the years, showing Piero who some of the other nations were. Piero seemed to faintly remember some of them, specifically Roderick and Elizabeta since he knew them for a huge portion of his life when he was Feliciano. But any photo of Ludwig left him with conflicting memories, like he was trying to remember but it was painful.

As they looked at a photo of the Nordic nations, the door burst open and Alfred came in, chewing on his thumb, Kiku following right behind him. "Did you find him?" Gilbert asked and Alfred froze in place.

"Yeah." He nodded. "He's found three others, but one is missing that neither of us know. He won't tell us who the hell the three he knows are though and it pisses me off." He didn't look at them, lost in thought but his eyes flickered over to Piero. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, I came over to talk to Frederick a bit; I wanted to know a little more on Feliciano's life, seeing if I could remember any of it." Piero replied and blinked and Alfred walked over, his goggle lenses zooming in on the Italian, as if studying him.

"In all the years you've spent in this city, have you've ever seen a man who looks very similar to me with violet-eyes, he's probably wearing glasses." When Piero shook his head, Alfred signed and stormed upstairs, slamming the door to his room shut.

There was a moment of silence except for Alfred let out a very angry scream. Kiku coughed into his hand, trying to catch the other two men's attention. "Ah, sorry about that, he's been a bit angry since we ran into Ivan; he refuses to tell us anything."

"Does that commie bastard still look the same?" Gilbert asked.

"Sorta, his eyes are a different shade of violet plus he seems to be homeless from how he was dressed, but it's still Ivan." Kiku replied and Gilbert nodded, both not noticing how confused Piero was since he wasn't sure who they were speaking about.

The brunet frowned a little. "Umm… who is it that Samuel was asking me about?"

Gilbert turned to Piero, frowning a little. "His brother Matthew Williams, he is also knows as Canada. Aside from England, Alfred's been looking for Canada for years but he's unable to find anything for his whereabouts."

"Another… brother? How many of us have a brother we are looking for?"

"Well, I'm looking for West, Alfred's looking for Matthew, and Kiku is looking for Yao." At that, Kiku turned his head and huffed.

"That is a line Gilbert-san, I am not looking for Yao-san and he is not my brother." He crossed his arms and Gilbert snickered a bit.

"Keep telling yourself that Kiku. Hey, speaking of brothers, does Luciano even know you're here?" Gilbert asked and Piero winced a bit.

"Oh no! Knowing fratello, he might have went to visit me at work! He knows I'm not there!" Piero shot right up and headed for the door, Gilbert trailing after him.

* * *

"He's not gonna kill you, is he?" Gilbert asked as he walked down the streets with Piero. Turns out his Vespa ran out of juice when he tried to start it so now Piero had to walk home with Gilbert following him.

"He won't but he might tackle me into the floor, Romano's a real jerk at times." Piero sighed a bit.

"Lovino was always that way. Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but why do you call him Romano?"

"Hmm?" Piero blinked and looked up at Gilbert. "I've called him that since we were young, it just seems to fit him better then Luciano. He's always called me Veneziano, telling me it was a better name then Piero. It's also our special names for each other, like they identify who we are."

Gilbert looked at him and smiled a little. "You may not remember this Piero, but those names were what were used to separate you and your brother back when you were the nation of Italy. You had the name Veneziano, even though everyone called you Italy, while your brother was Romano since everyone knew him better with that name."

"Really?"

"Yep, and everyone was okay with that, even you guys." The German grinned as they strolled down the streets. "However, only Romano ever called you Veneziano since the rest of us called you Italy, even West did."

"Did Germany ever know my real name?"

"Totally, he knew your name was Feliciano. And I should know, cause I use to hear him cry out your name when you two fucked each other silly, I turned my music down on purpose just to hear you two going at it at all hours of the night, damn it was hot!" Gilbert smirked and laughed while Piero let out a small squeal, trying to hide his blushing face as people around them gave them odd looks.

"Frederick~! Shut up, that's not something to talk about in public, vee~!" Piero exclaimed, trying to shut the other up. Gilbert finally calmed down a bit and just smiled at the other who gave him a small pout.

"You know, I got a bit of theory growing in my head."

"What is it?" Piero asked, hoping that the other wouldn't say something embarrassing again.

Gilbert paused a moment in his walking and looked right at the Italian. "I think my bruder is what will wake you up."

Piero blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, knowing West as well as I do, you meant a lot to him, more then anyone else. He's had a long history with you, even if he can't remember a lot of it." Even now Ludwig would still be clueless of his life as the Holy Roman Empire, but it was for the best.

"I hope he's the thing that makes you remember your true self Piero, I want to see the two of you together again. You were crying when you signed the contract, you didn't want to leave West's side."

Amber-eyes looked into blue, almost seeing a shade of red appear in them. He could faintly remember something, feeling very upset and clinging to someone who was stronger and bigger then him, but who was so kind when he needed to be to the brunet.

"Frederick I-!" He was about to reply when a sudden exclamation was heard, catching both men's attention. Storming down the sidewalk was a very pissed off Luciano, looking ready to chock a bitch.

"PIERO I'M GONNA KILL YOU." He growled loudly, people moving out of his way as he stomped his way over. Luciano came to a complete stop in front of Piero and glared deeply at his little brother. "I told you to stay the fuck away from those creepy-ass people."

"Fratello, per favor, Frederick is my friend…"

"Like hell you're gonna be friends with that German asshole!" Frederick glared at Luciano, but was ignored when the older Italian grabbed Piero's arm. "You're coming back to the flat with me, we're gonna have a long talk about this."

"No! Fratello let me go! I want to be friends with Frederick and the others!"

"I told you no, listen to me on this Veneziano, it's for your own good to listen to what I tell you and I'm telling you that they are bad people." Luciano replied, not looking at his brother as he tried to drag him away.

"I don't care what you say! I want to be friends with them because I'm just like them and so are you!" Piero barked, causing Luciano to stop and he turned to look at the other.

"Che? What the hell are you talking about?"

Piero frowned, his eyes narrowed a bit in seriousness as he looked at his older brother. "You know what I'm talking about, you suffer from nightmares like I do, you feel like you don't fit well with others, you feel that this isn't the right life for you! You feel this because I feel it too, we are not suppose to be Luciano and Piero Vargas, we're suppose to be Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, South and North Italia."

Luciano's eyes widened a bit and he let go of his brother's arm, talking a step back and looking at the other in shock before glaring. "You're fucking insane, I don't know what the hell you're going on about but fine, if you want to hang out with freaks of nature, be my guest!"

Gilbert watched as Luciano stormed away, pissed off beyond belief and saying something about going to get tomatoes or something. Gilbird let out a few small peeps and Gilbert nodded. "You said, what a jackass." Piero seemed to still be standing where he had been before and the Prussian nation frowned. "Piero?"

"He knows I'm right but he refuses the truth, but that's normal with Romano." The smaller man sighed deeply, feeling a bit of a headache coming on. "I'm gonna have to talk to him, hopefully tomatoes will calm him down, they always do."

"Hmm. Well, I guess I shall let you continue on your way, I gotta pick up some food and whatnot for us but if you want to talk or whatever, just give me a ring, okay Piero?"

"Si! Ciao Frederick~!" Piero smiled at the other before walking down the street again, pushing his Vespa.

"Later Piero." Gilbert smiled and turned to head to the market to pick up some food, humming to himself as Gilbird cheeped.

* * *

Alfred sipped on his coke, still too young to drink but he didn't care. His head was hurting from trying to figure out who it was that Ivan could possibly know. He knew Yao probably, but what about Antonio and Ludwig, same with Matthew? He said he had one of them working with them, but who could it be?

"Uhh… fuckin' ai…" He sighed and felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see a set of curious green-eyes looking at him. "A-Benjamin…" He gaped and looked at the notebook that Benjamin had.

_What's wrong, git? _

"Oh, I'm a bit pissed off at someone."

Benjamin quickly wrote something down. _I see. Did you get the note? I gave it to a friend of yours. _

It took a moment for Alfred to take what he read in register it into his brain. "Oh! I did get the note, but you gave it to the brother of my friend."

The Brit quickly wrote something down. _Sorry, at least I was close._

"It's fine Arthur."

He quickly wrote something down, is face showing annoyance. _Stop calling me that, you know my name is Benjamin._ He took a moment to write something down again.

_So why are you so pissed off with the world? Usually you're an annoying ball of sunshine that bothers me. You didn't notice me today so I knew something was up._

"Well, the note's got me annoyed. The person who wrote it was a real bitch and wouldn't answer my questions for me."

Benjamin blinked and frowned a bit. Was that German hobo really that mean? He seemed kinda nice to Benjamin, though he was a bit strange. He wrote something down and showed it to the other. _You mean that German bum? He didn't seem like the kind to be mean, he was actually nice to me when he handed me the note. _

"Huh? No I was talking about a R- wait, German? What do you mean German?" Alfred blinked and looked up at the green-eyed librarian. So a German gave Benjamin the note, so that means that…

_Yeah, he was some blond German guy who seemed to know that I knew you. He handed me the note and then left. _

Alfred sat right up from his seat, his eyes wide. "He… it can't be-!" He headed for the door but stopped and went over to Benjamin, pulling something out of his pocket. It was something wrapped up in tissue and he handed it to the smaller blond. "Take this. It's very important to the both of us."

Green-eyes looked into blue, blinking in curiosity, as if asking why it was so important.

"Please listen to me; I'm more important to you then anyone you've known." Alfred smiled sadly and patted Benjamin's head before running out the door. Benjamin was left confused but he look at the little tissue bundle and opened it, his eyes widening.

It was a little wooden toy solider.

* * *

"Okay little buddy, we've got enough money to hit that one place with the good beer but I kinda want to spend my money at that store with the cakes." Gilbert stated in German to his little bird who peeped. "Should we get beer or cake?"

"Peep!"

"You're right; we'll try and get both! Tonight will be a good night!" The Prussian laughed in his snarky fashion until someone ran into him. He winced at getting hit in the chest and glared at the figure who had bumped into him and walked away. "Yeah you better walk, or I'd kick your ass from here to… my wallet!"

That weird homeless looking guy took his wallet! "You asshole!" Gilbert went into a full out charge at the guy who started to run as well. "Give me back my wallet you prick!"

Gilbert sprinted after the man, following him at every turn and dodging people. But running wasn't exactly Gilbert's favorite thing, aside from the fact that he was physically ill and that running didn't exactly help along with him actually being a fighter, this was a real pain.

Soon they were getting near the deserted areas of the city, were most people refused to go due to the poor conditions of the buildings and streets. This was gonna make things more difficult but damnit Gilbert was too awesome to let some street bum take his wallet like that! The bum scaled over a fence with ease and a moment later Gilbert jumped over it, landing perfectly before chasing after the other again.

"Give me back by wallet!" Gilbert yelled and the other shook his head, never looking back so Gilbert couldn't see his face. But once he saw that person's face he was gonna make it look like a crushed wurst.

Gilbert smirked when he got an idea, just as the other ran a corner, Gilbert went down an alley not too far. He paused, waiting for the other to come running down the street after turning the corner. Peeking down the street, he watched as the jerk came running down the street and Gilbert pounced on him.

"Gotcha ya little bastard!" Gilbert barked and tackled him to the ground, sitting on the other's back as the man tried to get away. "Give me back my wallet!"

"Nein!"

"Oh, a German, eh? Well I'll give ya a little respect to a fellow Deutsch, but I'm not gonna make this easy." Gilbert replied in German, pulling the other's hat off but stopped when he recognized the slick-back hair style. "The hell…?" No, it couldn't be… could it?

"Show me your face." Gilbert growled and the other shook his head. "I said show me!" He got up quickly and turned the other over so they were now facing each other and Gilbert's eyes widened to the largest they have ever gotten.

Bright blue-eyes stared into another set of blue, a bit of a panicked and curious expression was on the face of this man that could only be one person, someone that Gilbert had spent so long looking for.

"You-You can't be…" This… there was no way that this man could be him… Gilbert backed up, looking at the man on the ground was continued to look back at him.

"Are…" The man started as he pulled a photo out of his jacket and handed it to Gilbert with a small smile, "are you the one Alexi says is my… bruder?" Gilbert glanced at the photo, finding himself standing next to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Mein Gott… West…?"

TBC

* * *

Evil cliff hangers are evil. Anyway, it seems that Gilbert has found Klaus, however does Klaus remember him or is he still unknowing of his memories like Piero?

Character description and personality:

Klaus: A 20 year old German who was sent to the states with his father when he was two and was abandoned at an orphanage. He has no last name and spent sixteen years in the orphanage, no one wanted to adopt him. He ran away when he turned eighteen and ended up living on the streets for two weeks before he ran into Alexi who picked him up and decided to take him in.

He is very smart and very crafty, but has trouble with emotion and has to read up on everything to understand things. He is good at stealing thanks to Alexi. Klaus carries a photo around that he's had for the longest time, he's trying to figure out who is in the pictures, Alexi only told him so much.

He usually sits out on the street holding signs that Alexi makes, hoping that the signs will attract the other nation's attention, seeing as the document they wrote was called the Draw a Circle contract. Klaus has never met any of the other nations except for Ling and Luciano who doesn't like him and vise versa.

He speaks both English and German fluently and suffers from nightmares though his are odd. He dreams of dying in a battle field and seeing a white-haired man who finds him along with being in a meeting room and about to be hit with a pipe.

He usually dreams of a beautiful girl in a field of flowers who looks similar to a cute boy who is always smiling at him.

Next chapter: Gilbert and Klaus speak to one another, while Benjamin tracks down Alfred, having to tell him something important.

Preview:

"_West…? Is that what you call me?" _

"_I've had dreams about you for the longest time, I just never understood them but now I do thanks to this." _

"_It's kinda sad that my fun has ended because you two have met so quickly." _

"_Ludwig…?" _

"_Feliciano…?" _

A lot of things will happen in the next chapter, hope you guys continue to stick around long enough to see what happens.

Please review (so you can know the truth!)

By the way, I swear to God that part of me wants to write an orgy scene for some ungodly reason. Maybe it's because of all the weird hinted-at pairings alongside the main pairing in this story. I've got a horrible mind for wanting porn in this serious story.


	7. Chap 7: Benjamin's Voice

Here is the new chapter, and boy did I enjoy leaving you all on a cliffhanger! I like making you guys suffer! I would have updated faster but a class assignment got in my way, and I hate how that is written but I personally don't give a shit about the subject I picked for it.

Anyway, much mind fucking in this chapter on a lot of characters' parts, specifically with Alfred, Benjamin, Klaus, Gilbert, and Piero.

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Seven: Benjamin's Voice**

**

* * *

**

Bright blue-eyes stared into another set of blue, a bit of a panicked and curious expression was on the face of this man that could only be one person, someone that Gilbert had spent so long looking for.

"You-You can't be…" This… there was no way that this man could be him… Gilbert backed up, looking at the man on the ground was continued to look back at him.

"Are…" The man started as he pulled a photo out of his jacket and handed it to Gilbert with a small smile, "are you the one Alexi says is my… bruder?" Gilbert glanced at the photo, finding himself standing next to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"Mein Gott… West…?"

The blond man blinked and looked at him. "West…? Is that what you call me?"

Gilbert frowned a bit. "That's what I use to call you, but what are you called now?"

"Klaus, my name is Klaus. Are you the one that Alexi called Frederick?" The man, Klaus, asked. God it hurt Gilbert to see how confused and curious Klaus looked, he looked so much like Ludwig the day Gilbert found him, asking how he was and how he ended up in a battle field. Gilbert bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my human name and I am this person in this photo. Have you been looking for me?"

Klaus nodded and smiled a bit. "Yes, I've been trying to look for you for a long time. Alexi's been helping me, but I've been trying to find you and this person," He pointed to Feliciano, "on my own. Alexi said you would tell me who I really am and that you might be the one to wake me up."

There was a small bit of silence and Gilbert frowned. "You don't remember me at all, do you?" Klaus shook his head sadly.

"No, I had a feeling on that, but I think that there is something about you that I remember. I feel that you're an annoying person who is a pain in my backside and causes many messes that I need to clean up, but that I still have great respect for you." Gilbert blinked at the other man's words. This was odd; Gilbert had expected Klaus to remember him through emotional memory.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome and I guess accurate." He gave the other a small smile. "So, who is Alexi?" That name sounded Russian, God Gilbert hoped it wasn't who he thought it was…

"Alexi is the man who saved me off the streets. But you might know him as Ivan from what he's told me." With that, Gilbert let out a loud and angry groan and stood up. He began to cuss in both modern German, Prussian, and an old Germanic sounded language as he stomped around, his little bird flying off his head to land next to Klaus who was sitting up now.

"How the fuck did you get tied up with that prick?" Gilbert exclaimed as he turned to Klaus who shrugged.

"He picked me up off the streets when I was close to dying. And do you have something against him?"

Gilbert pulled on his hair and let out another cuss word. "Yes! That bastard had me trapped in his house for forty-plus years! He kept me away from you West; I wasn't allowed to see you until the wall finally fell!"

Klaus looked at him and frowned a little, he remembered dreaming of a cold and evil looking wall with something special on the other side of it that was out of his reach, but he wasn't sure what Gilbert was talking about as he continued to rant. "Maybe you should calm down Gilbert…" He started but Gilbert stomped his foot.

"Fuck no! I don't want my little brother hanging out with that Russian bastard!"

"You are so cruel to me, even after all this time. I'm hurt Gilbert." The two blonds paused and looked over to the other side of the broken street to see Ivan standing there, his arms crossed.

"I-Ivan..!" Gilbert jumped and dove beside Klaus, he may hate the guy and would bitch about him, but he knew Ivan could kick his ass (though he would never say that fact out loud).

Ivan sighed and shook his head. "It's kinda sad that my fun has ended because you two have met so quickly." He walked over to them and looked down at Klaus. "Looks like you found your brother, but you still haven't found your little friend, comrade."

The German looked at the photo in his lap and frowned a bit. "Ja, that is true, but you said that Gilbert would be able to help me find him."

"And I am true to my word, just ask him."

Klaus turned to Gilbert who was glaring at Ivan. "Do you know where to find the other boy?" He asked, catching Gilbert's attention. Gilbert blinked but nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I know where he is. Are you sure you want to meet him now?"

"I would like to."

Before Gilbert could reply, Ivan placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Listen comrade, I understand that you are trying to gain back his memories, so do show him to your little friend. I believe that they can help one another." Ivan smiled a bit and Gilbert frowned. "You know, your eye color is slowly changing to red."

The Prussian blinked, wait, his eye color was changing? So he did find West, it's just like when Alfred found Arthur, his eye color changed from grey to blue. "Interesting… "He smirked a bit and looked at Klaus who was looking at them, a bit confused.

"Well Klaus," Ivan stated, "would you like to meet your other friend?"

There was a small pause and Klaus nodded.

* * *

Alfred panted hard, having ran through different parts of the city. He leaned against a wall, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest, even hearing his heart. He couldn't find a single trace of the blind German that Benjamin mentioned nor could he find any trace of Ivan.

"Shit…" He sighed, New York is a huge city, he should have known that his chances of find Ludwig or Ivan were slim to none. Alfred sighed once more, deciding it would be best if he just returned to the house, he could tell Gilbert that Benjamin might have found him brother.

He arrived home not long after that and just collapsed on his bed. He had read a note of Kiku's door that mentioned something about trying to find Ivan to see if he knew where Yao was. Alfred curled up on his bed and thought about what happened in the bar.

Benjamin now has the toy soldier, the one with the mustache that Alfred use to have on display in his home. It was the only one that was still mostly painted and wasn't as faded as the others. Alfred looked at the ceiling for a moment but closed his eyes and started to doze off.

An hour passed before Alfred woke up. The sound of someone kicking his front door alerted him and Alfred signed, Gilbert must have locked himself out again. Getting up, Alfred walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Jesus Christ, you don't have to kick the door Gil… bert…" His angry statement died as it formed the moment he looked at the person before him.

It was Benjamin, his arms were crossed and he didn't look too happy. But there were some changes to him, such as his hair was spiky, not combed like it normally was, and his eyebrows were thick and bushy. There seemed to be a regale air to him, with much authority that demanded respect from younger people.

"Benjamin…? How did you-?" The blond lifted a hand to stop Alfred from speaking.

"Hello." Finally, for the first time since Alfred had known him, Benjamin spoke. The American took a few steps back, allowing Benjamin to enter. "I found my way here thanks to Jean. He knew where you lived and gave me the address. I need to speak with you."

"A-About what…?"

Benjamin sighed and scratched his head, looking a bit embarrassed. "There are a lot of things I need to speak to you about." He shifted a bit where he stood, toying with something in his hand. "I've had dreams about you for the longest time, I just never understood them but now I do thanks to this."

He presented the object in his hand, revealing it to be the toy soldier. "I had a feeling I knew you from somewhere. It's nice to see you once more, Alfred." He smiled a little.

Alfred stared at him for a moment before grinning and hugging the Brit. "Arthur! You remember me! Holy shit, this is awesome!" He pulled away and continued to grin. "Say, how come your eyebrows are back?"

Benjamin, Arthur, glared at him. "They grow when I sleep. After you left I looked at the toy and suddenly a flood of memories came to me, I saw everything from my past life as England and I guess the amount of memories was too sudden and great that they made me pass out. I woke up a while later behind the counter of Jean's bar and I asked him for your address. Stupid git was shocked to hear me speak."

"Wow. Hey, you know that's France right?"

"Of course I know it's that stupid frog! That damn beard and attitude tipped me off quickly. That, and he was trying to take my shirt off when I was knocked out." Arthur crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Say, where are Kiku and Gilbert? I know they hang out with you and whatnot, seeing as they've been to the bar with you before."

The taller blond shrugged. "I'm not really sure where Gilbert went, I think he went to take Feliciano home and Kiku went to go and look for Yao."

"Yao?" Arthur blinked. "I think I know where he is. He doesn't like me too much."

"You know where Yao is?" Alfred asked and Arthur shrugged.

"I said I think I know, I'm just not completely sure. He doesn't say aru though." He thought for a moment but paused when he heard a phone go off. Alfred reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking the caller.

"It's Gilbert." He then answered it. "What's up Gil?" He paused and his eyes widened. "What? You found him? … Wait; hold on, I'm coming. Call me if anything happens. … Okay, see ya." He hung up and turned to Arthur.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Gilbert, he found Ludwig. Come on, we need to head to Feliciano's place."

Arthur looked at the other in confusion, to which Alfred told him that he'd explain everything on the way.

* * *

Gilbert stood close to Klaus, preferring him way over standing near that bastard Russian who was walking with a smile on his face. People gave the trio some off looks but Gilbert's glares kept them from saying anything.

"Are we near his home?" Klaus asked and Gilbert nodded.

"Just another block and we'll be there. He lives in an apartment." Gilbert replied, feeling uncomfortable when Ivan started to hum to himself. "What are you so happy about?" The Prussian glared at the other who smiled.

"I'm just enjoying the fact that we are all almost together. This is very much fun~!" He laughed a bit. "We are only missing a few, but soon we will all be together~!"

The albino gave him a look and shook his head. Still a fucking nut case, even as a human, Gilbert thought as he spotted the apartment complex and walked towards it with the other two in tow. They ascended the stairs and found Piero's apartment, Gilbert knocked at the door.

A happy sounded 'Coming~' was heard from the other side and Piero opened the door, smiling at Gilbert. "Frederick! Ciao! What are you doing back; you left almost three hours ago."

"I know, but I've brought someone you might like to see." Gilbert stepped out a bit to allow Piero to see who else was there. Amber eyes immediately locked onto a set of blue eyes that were widening just as his own were doing the same. "Piero this is…"

"Ludwig…?" The simple word slipped right from Piero's lips, holding so much emotion with in it as his eyes stayed glued on Klaus.

Klaus looked right into amber eyes, he couldn't look away. "Feliciano…?" He asked, saying a name he was completely unfamiliar with.

Suddenly a flood of images rushed through Klaus' mind, he saw images of people and places, events of both great importance and tragedy, sounds and colors swam around in his mind and he slammed against a wall, his head spinning. He groaned slightly, barely registering Gilbert's questions as his eyes focused on Piero.

Piero wasn't moving, his eyes were completely blank and he started to fall to the ground, unconsciousness taking over the Italian.

"Feliciano!"

TBC

* * *

Fuck… this was a hard chapter to write. And damnit to hell that I only got six pages. This time I'm talking about Jean because he hasn't done much, but he will be making an appearance soon, probably next chapter.

Character description and personality:

Jean: a 24 year old French man who moved to the states after he was almost killed for sleeping with a woman who he didn't know was actually married. The jilted husband had threated to track him down and kill him if he ever came back to France, so Jean moved to the states to start a new life.

He opened a bar in New York and has been doing well; he is a friend of Alfred's and just thinks that boy is a bit of a nutcase. He doesn't allow Alfred to drink, but he'll give him sodas. He has issues with Benjamin who refuses to speak to him and likes to write many different insults in his notebook, always seeming to have one on hand for any situation or argument they have.

He loves the ladies and he also has a thing for men, tending to hit on anyone who tickles his fancy. He once tried to get into Gilbert's pants but hand Gilbert's clawed glove to his throat for that. He hasn't tried to touch him since.

Jean enjoys fine wine and likes to spread the joys of love, in any means necessary. On the roof of his bar is a rose garden, the roses he uses to decorate his bar come from this garden. He only knows Alfred's crew and Benjamin; he hasn't really met the rest of the nations. His nightmares are mostly of Jean of Arc's death and the French Revolution.

Do note that Jean was actually Francis' original name; this is why I gave it to him. Also note that the nightmares and dreams are the only reason the characters even take notice to the other nations and sense who they might be subconsciously. And Alfred's dream program is a failure.

Next chapter: Piero and Klaus remember the truth and Luciano has a fight with Klaus. Strong chance that Jean might appear.

Please review.


	8. Chap 8: Giorgio's Smile

EDIT: Shoot! I said that Gilbert was an albino! Well, he was suppose to regain his true hair and color after he found West, hell, Feliciano's hair and eyes are returning to normal and Alfred's eyes went from blue to gray before.

I'm glad a lot of you people we so excited that Arthur got his memories back and now Klaus and Piero are doing the same.

Warning: This chapter contains moments that both seen in the Hetalia manga/ anime and stuff that is outside of it, which comes from either historical moments or me using stuff from doujinshi that I have in English. XD Enjoy

Sadly Jean is not getting his memories back this chapter, I screwed up, he's getting them next chapter because this chapter is special, and it's for a certain person who has been mentioned once but not by name.

Also, there is a reason I didn't add any previews, it's because I didn't really want to write any and because I didn't want to give anything away because I've been looking forward to writing this chapter since the second chapter.

By the way, thank you all for fifty reviews! I didn't think I'd get that many at this point!

On with the fic!

* * *

**It's the Earth**

**Chapter Eight: Giorgio's Smile**

**

* * *

**

Piero felt like he was floating, all around him were images of things that he knew had he had a connection to. He saw people, places, objects, battles, so many different images passed through his mind. They seemed to be connected, building a puzzle of memories for him, each image fit into its proper place.

He saw a kind man, his smile put a smile onto Piero's own face, but he felt tears in his eyes as he watched the man's smile fade into frown, he looked to be in pain until he suddenly vanished. There was another man, he looked young but stuck up, with him was a pretty girl who looked like she could kick someone's ass.

There was his brother, only he was a child and he was with someone who looked very familiar though Piero couldn't place who he looked like at the moment because another person came into view, one that made Piero's heart beat in pure joy and sadness. He watched as he and this boy spent time together, more tears came to his eyes, how many times had he drawn that boy in the black hat?

He watched as the boy left, never to return. He saw a man in a mask try to fight him, but Piero shot him with arrows. So many memories passed through his mind, he saw himself grow older, meeting others like himself, watching as things changed. He saw himself with the great minds of the Renaissance, he saw himself going through great moments in history, along with the worst.

There were people and… nations, so many, he knew so many of them. He saw placed he had never been before as Piero but as… Feliciano, he had been to so many places. He watched as he declared freedom from Austria, Roderick, with his brother, Lovino. They held that beautiful Italian flag up with pride in the streets of Rome, Prussia, Gilbert, was nearby, a bloody France, Francis, stood next to him and looked defeated.

Piero continued to watch, seeing himself at a coronation, a wedding, for Prussia and a young man, they formed a new nation, Prussia became one with the German Confederation of the Rheine, forming a new empire, a Kaiser Deutschland.

Then he saw that it was the 1900s, and he was hiding in a crate but when it was opened, for a brief second, he swore he saw that boy, Holy Roman Empire, looking down at him. But he blinked and he saw someone else, someone who scared him at first but soon he would call this man his ally, his friend, his lover.

His memories were now filled with Germany, Ludwig, and all the good times they had together along with the bad. He saw his pact with Ludwig and Japan, Kiku. He was himself train with them, when Ludwig gave him an Iron Cross, he saw the war that tore them apart. He watched as he broke Ludwig's heart when he betrayed him, tears come down both their faces.

He watched as Germany fell to the Allies, to the Russians. He was there when Ludwig was in the hospital, his injuries were awful. Piero was there when Gilbert was taken away by Russia, Ivan. He was there when the Allies broke Germany into its current size while Ivan took part of it for himself. So many memories, he watched as he had many from when he was away from Ludwig and how they had trouble with each other.

Soon the Wall fell and they decided to start over, to try it once more. He watched as he made love to that German, God how he was in love with him. He watched as the War on Terror had America, Alfred, along with the rest of the world in a panic. But there were good memories, so many good memories.

And then the Third War started, he saw so many deaths. It was awful, so many nations and people were killed. He saw the contract being written and his own name was placed on it. He slept with Ludwig for the last time that night and then…

Nothing, his memories stopped there.

He was now in darkness, all his old memories had returned, no longer just dreams, they were real. Piero… no… Feliciano, he needed to wake up. He could hear voices in the darkness; he just needed to open his eyes.

He did, he saw a beautiful set of blue-eyes look into his own eyes.

* * *

Klaus, Ludwig, hugged Feliciano's unconscious body close to his own. Worry was sketched all over his face as he looked at the boy, touching his soft cheeks. Gilbert was chewing on his bottom lip, not liking how long Feliciano had been passed out, it's been an hour. Normally someone would be passed out for about ten-fifteen minutes.

But Feliciano was one of the oldest nations, so he'd have more memories. Ludwig didn't pass out, he was strong enough to take the swarm of memories. Ivan frowned a bit, he hadn't seen anyone but himself wake up, this was rather interesting but he kept that to himself.

"Come on Italy… wake up." Ludwig mumbled, looking at the smaller man. He was finally with Feliciano again but the other was still out and it was getting to him.

"West, just relax a bit, he'll wake up soon." Gilbert tried to comfort his little brother, but how he really felt about the situation was heard in his voice. A knock at the door took the three away from Feliciano briefly, and Gilbert went to answer the door.

Outside were Alfred and Arthur, looking at him. "Oh, hey Sam, Benjamin…" He started but Alfred put a finger to his lips.

"No need to keep up the human names, Arthur's awake." Alfred smiled and Arthur nodded.

"Good to see you again Gilbert." Arthur stated, but noticed where Gilbert's line of vision was and glared. "Yes those are my eyebrows you git! Stop looking!" He shoved Gilbert and went inside. "From what Alfred has told me, Feliciano and Ludwig have gained their memories back."

Green eyes looked over and the couch where Ludwig was and he blinked. "Hey, you're the hobo who gave me the note the other day."

"And you're the mute guy that I was told to give the note to." Ludwig replied. "Nice to see you Arthur, I guess you got your memories back too."

Arthur nodded and saw that Feliciano was still out, though tears poured down his cheeks. "I bet that's what I looked like… Franc- Jean said I was crying in my sleep. I remember tears, when I dreamed of… that time…"

Gilbert turned to Alfred, looking at him who looked back. "You still like me, right?" He whispered and the America nodded, reaching out and giving Gilbert's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, but I also like Arthur too, who knows what will happen when we find the contract." He felt the German give his hand a squeeze. Before Gilbert could say anything there was a small moan from the couch.

"Ooh! He's waking up~!" Ivan smiled and moved closer, the other nations going over to see Feliciano open his eyes. At first they were cloudy until they focused and looked right up at Ludwig, a smile started to form on the Italian's face.

"… Ciao Ludwig…" He smiled and Ludwig pulled him close.

"Guten tag Feliciano." Ludwig replied, smiling back. The two men looked at one another, happy to see each other after so many years, thirty long years apart, not knowing that they both had been living in the city for the past few years.

"Gay." Arthur commented, never one for sappy romance and the like, taking everyone's attention away from the two lost lovers. "Anyway, it looks like you two have your memories back, so who else has theirs?"

Everyone blinked and turned to Ivan who shrugged. "Do not look at me, I only knew about myself for the longest time. Alfred and his little group of friends remember and now so do you and those two."

Alfred crossed his arms. "You said you knew where two of the others were, right? Do you know if they show even the slightest hint of remembering?"

Ivan thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nyet, Yao is always yelling at me and stuff, never really calling me the usual names he use to call me and Matthew doesn't even know that I'm here."

"WHAT? So you DO know where my brother is?" Alfred exclaimed and grabbed Ivan's arms. "Tell me where he is!"

"In due time comrade, right now I think we have a visitor~!" Ivan smiled, pointing over to the door that had been left open this whole time. Standing there was Kiku who was looking at everyone, having come here after Gilbert had contacted him.

Feliciano perked up and smiled at the Japanese man. "Ciao Kiku~! Look, Ludwig's here!" He pointed to Ludwig who rolled his eyes.

Kiku blinked but smile a bit. "Ah, it is good to see you once more Ludwig-san." He bowed and stepped inside, closing the door. Arthur blinked and thought for a moment.

"I just realized something, Alfred, you told me that you knew where the Italy brothers were and who Gilbert and Kiku were, along with Francis and I. And Ivan here knows Matthew is and who Ludwig was, along with the both of us knowing Yao. We are missing one person."

"But who could it be?" Ludwig asked. Everyone thought for a few seconds until…

"SPAIN!" They all exclaimed at once! Antonio, they had forgotten all about that happy-go-lucky Spaniard! But none of them knew who he was or even where he was, it would be difficult to find him with such little time.

A large argument broke out, almost everyone started yelling about this and that, trying to remember if they had seen Antonio or not and if so, where? Everyone was talking, except Feliciano who seemed to be very quiet until he decided to speak up.

"Umm… I know where he is, vee." The others turned to the Italian, looking surprised.

"You know where he is Feliciano?" Ludwig asked and the brunet nodded.

"Si, his name is Giorgio and he's… well… my boss."

* * *

Apparently Feliciano's boss was named Giorgio Fernandez, he was a Spaniard who always seemed to be in a serious mood, but he looked identical to Antonio and he seemed to smile just like him whenever an actual Italian entered the restaurant. You see, Giorgio had a thing for Italians, specifically Southern Italians, though he could never explain why, and also, he hated tomatoes.

But maybe that hatred to tomatoes was why he was still out of it.

The group entered the restaurant, getting weird glances from people, seeing as how Feliciano was being followed by a guy in goggles, a Brit with huge eyebrows, a Japanese man in a weird duck hat, an albino, and two bums. The Italian led the group towards his boss' office and he knocked on the door. "Mr. Fernandez? Can I come in?"

There was a small pause before a 'yes' was heard from the other side and Feliciano open the door. Inside Giorgio was doing some paper work and looked up at them all, raising an eyebrow. "Umm… Piero? What's with all the people?"

"Sir, these are my friends, and some of them are your friends as well."

"Huh?" Giorgio blinked and Gilbert stepped closer.

"What he means is, that you are like us, someone who had been missing a portion of themselves. Someone who knew they were someone else but couldn't quite figure it out. My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, but I'm also Prussia, who is your best friend."

Giorgio looked at them and tilted his head. "Huh?" He repeated and everyone sighed.

"Alright, Feli, give him the tomato." Gilbert sighed loudly and the brunet nodded, holding out a tomato to his boss who jumped back.

"Get that away from me! It's nasty!" Giorgio exclaimed but Feliciano continued to hold it out to him.

"Sir, please, eat it. You need to eat it or you will never know who you really are!"

"But I'm allergic!"

"No you're not, I've seen you touch one before, almost taking a bite but you refused. Now eat the damn tomato." Feliciano ordered, surprising everyone for a second. Giorgio was hesitant at first but reached out and took the fruit, looking at it.

Carefully, he took a bite and chewed on it, only to freeze for a moment and his eyes widened. "Dios Mio! This beautiful tomato!" He jumped up, spinning around in place. "Oh my wonderful tomato, you are so beautiful! So red and plump, just like the cheeks of my sweet little Romano~!" But he paused and his eyes widened once more.

"Romano…? Wait, wait… it's all coming back to me…" He stumbled and Ivan and Gilbert had to hold him up. "I-I see things… so many things… I see Lovino and Feli… and Gilbert and Francis and… oh my precious Armada! Oh that Diablo Arthur! You bastard!" There was a small snicker from Arthur at this. "So many things… uhh…"

Green-eyes looked up at the others and Giorgio, Antonio, smiled. "Hola everyone! Thanks for the tomato!" He took another bite and savored the taste, everyone sighed, yeah, he WOULD be the one to get through it the fastest…

"It's great to see that you're back fratello Antonio!" Feliciano smiled. "Now we just need you to help us wake up Lovino!"

"Lovino? What about him?" Antonio asked and Alfred patted the man's shoulder.

"We'll tell you along the way."

* * *

Luciano frowned as he walked down the streets, going towards his little brother's apartment. He had been walking around and doing his best to enjoy his time alone. He had a nice meal and even got some food at the store, he was gonna make a nice dinner later on once he arrived back. Maybe then Piero would have thought over what he had said.

He held a slight smile to his face, remembering the yummy tomatoes he had bought as he used his spare key to enter his brother's home. It didn't look like Piero had come back, so he shrugged and went to the kitchen to put away the food. The Italian paused a moment when he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Piero, is that you?" He called in Italian but narrowed his eyes when he felt another presence that was near his brother. Turning, he saw Feliciano, who looked a bit different, but behind him was…

"You German hobo bastard! How the hell did you get in here! Veneziano, get the fuck away from that jerk!" Luciano pulled a knife from a drawer, pointing it at Ludwig who looked rather annoyed.

"Oh great, you again… I should have known." Ludwig rolled his eyes, not even feeling threatened by the butter knife being held up by the other.

Feliciano blinked and looked up at the German. "Vee~ You meet fratello already Ludwig? How come you didn't say anything?"

"I forgot." The other shrugged and Luciano looked between his brother and the tall blond.

"What the fuck are you two talking about? Piero, get away from this jerk." Luciano ordered but jumped when someone came charging into the kitchen, coming to a halt and pushing the other two away. This new comer looked like he was on cloud nine as he clutched Luciano in his grasp.

"Ooh! Romano, Romano, Romano~! You ARE here! You look just as cute and as pouty as ever~!" He swung the Italian around, making Luciano 'chigii' at the actions.

"Let me down Spain you stupid bastard!" Luciano screamed but froze, feeling as if something smacked him on the back of the head with a sledgehammer. Antonio paused and put Luciano down, looking at the other and blinking.

"R-Romano? Are you okay?" He blinked and watched as the brunet fainted into his arms, just as his brother did just hours ago.

TBC

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that, but now we are left with three nations and still, only one has his memories back. But who is it?

About Gilbert and Alfred's relationship, they've both loved others when they were nations, but they have feelings for one another now and they are worried that once they become nations again, things will be different. Kind of a pain in the butt for them.

Character description and personality:

Giorgio: A 24 year old restaurant owner who moved to the states from Spain after he spent two years in Italy and had gotten the wonderful idea to have a restaurant in one of the busiest places on earth. He is more serious than Antonio but goes right into being happy-go-lucky when he is excited about things that have to do with Spain, Spanish culture, and cute/angry Southern Italians.

He actually met Arthur once before, though they can't remember one another. For some reason they had a staring contest at a café and they threw napkins at one another until Arthur came over and knocked over his coffee and wrote 'There goes your Armada' before walking off.

He use to believe that he was allergic to tomatoes because his mother was, but he secretly wanted to eat one for the longest time. He is still a ditz, even as Giorgio.

He can never remember his dreams; he spaces out too much to remember them.

No previews for next chapter, I enjoy giving you guys no hints.

Next chapter: The next person to find is Yao and Arthur gets the Bad Touch united once more.

Please review.


End file.
